


Don't Lose Heart

by Lintilla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Maul Has His Lower Half, Darth Maul Lives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Espionage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pining, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Darth Maul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintilla/pseuds/Lintilla
Summary: During the battle in the Theed generator, Qui-Gon lives and Obi-Wan strikes Darth Maul through the heart, letting him fall into the pit. Obi-Wan is unaware that Zabraks possess two hearts and he only hit one. Maul and Obi-Wan cross paths years later and strike up an unlikely friendship.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker (one-sided), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Padmé Amidala/Rush Clovis
Comments: 57
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

The scene in the hangar on Theed was chaos. Defense forces were scrambling, and alarms were blaring, but Obi-Wan could only follow his master. The Sith that had hounded them since Tatooine was waiting at the entrance of the power generator. Qui-Gon Jinn dismissed the guards escorting the Queen along so that the two Jedi could face the Sith alone. Obi-Wan let his cloak slide to the floor once he saw Qui-Gon do the same. The Sith pulled back his hood revealing a head of horns then let his own cloak fall. With the horns, it appeared the Sith was a Zabrak. Obi-Wan knew little of Zabraks. There was one on the Jedi Council, but he had never actually met him. From his travels and time spent in Coruscant, Obi-Wan had seen many Zabrak, but he had never seen one with such brilliant red skin and glowing gold eyes. The Sith raised his lightsaber and lit the blade, showing the menacing glow of red, however, he was not finished, and the other end of the saber illuminated as well. He wielded a double saber.

Obi-Wan’s pulse quickened and unbidden, fear began to rise in his heart. He lit his own saber as did Qui-Gon and they readied themselves to advance. Qui-Gon was sending thoughts of calm and patience through the Force in an attempt to soothe Obi-Wan’s agitated nerves. The Sith’s main focus appeared to be on Qui-Gon but for a split second, he let his golden eyes flicker to Obi-Wan who he felt his breath catch. The Sith gave the slightest grin in response and Obi-Wan felt a strange pull in his gut that had never occurred before.

The fighting, once it started, went at a blistering pace. The Sith fought both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan with ruthless efficiency utilizing not only saber attacks but kicks, jumps, and Force throws. Obi-Wan had never seen anyone fight so viciously, so recklessly. There was no honor in how he fought and no regard for form nor grace. He was fighting to kill.

The power generator was a maze of walkways, doors, melting pits, and ray shields. It was clearly not a place meant for humans to spend much time walking about or working. The Sith’s movements seemed to be primarily backward and Obi-Wan realized, he was leading them somewhere. Qui-Gon fought with his usual grace and patience, not showing a hint of emotion as he kept pace with the Sith’s strikes. If Qui-Gon saw knowledge of the Sith’s plan, he was not sharing it with Obi-Wan.

Now convinced he knew what the end goal was, Obi-Wan was determined not to be separated from his master. They had entered a catwalk that was separated by intermittent ray shields. Qui-Gon made it out ahead of Obi-Wan and was about to enter a ray shield section further up than his. Without consideration, Obi-Wan grabbed onto his master with the Force and pulled him backward with all his might. The pull brought Qui-Gon onto his rear end with an indignant huff just as the ray shield closed in front of him.

Obi-Wan ran to his side and offered a hand to help him up. Qui-Gon grasped his hand, but whispered harshly, “Why did you do that?”

“He’s trying to separate us,” Obi-Wan whispered back, his eyes caught in the golden orbs of the Sith as he prowled back and forth behind his ray shield. Qui-Gon gave a small grunt of frustration and Obi-Wan turned his eyes to his master. The expression was fleeting, but it was enough for Obi-Wan to realize Qui-Gon had intended that as well. Despite his age and experience, Qui-Gon still did not have confidence in Obi-Wan’s abilities as a swordsman. Obi-Wan would deal with the accusations of impatience and impudence later, but his only priority at that moment was staying together. Separated, the Sith would pick them off.

The seconds went by like minutes. Qui-Gon took the time to meditate his energy and calm his emotions. Standing behind him, Obi-Wan knew he should do the same, but he could not look away from the Sith’s golden eyes. Obi-Wan’s fascination did not seem one-sided as the Zabrak appeared just as mesmerized. For the briefest moment, Obi-Wan wondered what would happen if they were alone. Would they still be fighting?

The mechanisms controlling the ray shields were beginning to whir and Qui-Gon quickly rose to his feet. Once the shields were down, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan advanced on the Sith who had entered a chamber with an open melting pit in the center. They took opposite sides of the pit and engaged the Sith in a corner. Sensing the fight was slipping from him, the Sith used a massive wave of the Force to push Obi-Wan against the nearest wall. With a painful thud, Obi-Wan’s back hit the wall and he fell to the floor.

It was the distraction the Sith needed to turn the fight and he began a finishing move on Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan could see the move playing out and used what little Force strength he could muster to move Qui-Gon back and to the left. Unfortunately, it was not far enough and the Sith’s saber made a strike, cleaning taking Qui-Gon’s leg at the knee. As his master fell over, Obi-Wan regained his footing and advanced on the Sith before he could land a killing blow.

Fueled by anger and determination, Obi-Wan met the Sith’s strikes blow to blow. Seeing a moment of weakness, he struck through the center and separated the Sith’s double blade in half then landed a kick to his chest. The kick caused the Sith to drop one blade that scattered across the floor. With the momentum, Obi-Wan spun into a finishing move and drove his saber straight into the Sith’s heart. The Zabrak stumbled in shock, dropping the other half of his saber into the melting pit. He put a hand to his chest and looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes with confusion before falling into the pit himself.

Obi-Wan stood for a moment in shock, before he doused his lightsaber and ran to Qui-Gon’s side. Lifting him up into his arms, Obi-Wan could feel tears in his eyes as he said, “I’m sorry, Master. This was my fault. I failed you.”

“No,” Qui-Gon said and smiled. “You saved me. I felt that push you gave. Without that, he would have struck me through the gut. I’ve been holding you back, thinking of you as a child, but you’re all grown up.”

Obi-Wan grinned and placed his forehead against Qui-Gon’s in relief. He shifted from his knees to sit next to his master and let out a held breath. Taking out his comm unit, Obi-Wan called out for aid, “I know there’s a battle going on, but we could use a med droid with a stretcher when someone gets a chance.”

Qui-Gon moaned, “There’s no need for that.”

“There certainly is unless you can magically regrow your leg because you are too kriffing tall for me to carry,” Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon threw his head back and laughed, saying, “Fair enough.”

Once a medical bot did arrive with several defense guards, Obi-Wan watched as they loaded Qui-Gon onto the stretcher and carefully began navigating him out of the generator. Before leaving the area, Obi-Wan retrieved Qui-Gon’s lightsaber and paused before going back to retrieve the leftover half of the Sith’s saber as well.

Naboo held a grand celebration in honor of their victory over the droid army and their alliance with the Gungans. The Queen awarded little Anakin a special medal for his bravery in piloting a ship to disable the droids. In reality, it appeared to have been mostly luck, but Obi-Wan was happy for the boy. The physicians and scientists of Naboo had outfitted Qui-Gon with a cybernetic leg as a thank you for his heroism. The technology was truly impressive. He was walking as if the leg had never been lost.

Once back on Coruscant, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan appeared before the Council. “Do you still intend to take Skywalker as your padawan?” Master Mace Windu asked.

Qui-Gon nodded, saying, “Yes, I still believe in his potential and I will train him. I believe Obi-Wan has shown he is ready to face the trials for knighthood.”

“No,” Master Windu said and Obi-Wan had a moment of panic, but the master continued, “We have discussed this matter at length. Obi-Wan is the first Jedi to slay a Sith in 1,000 years and we believe this action is more than enough to substitute the trials. We are hereby granting Obi-Wan Kenobi the rank of Jedi Knight.”

It had been three days, but Obi-Wan still could not comprehend his status as a Jedi Knight. For so long, he had been preparing for the trials and Qui-Gon kept finding every excuse to put them off, he sometimes thought it would never happen. No longer a padawan, Obi-Wan had moved to new quarters in the Temple. His few meager possessions dotted the room: his recently cut padawan braid, a piece of beskar from Satine Kryze, his first pair of boots, and the newly added saber half from the fallen Sith.

The half didn’t work by itself, but it still housed a kyber crystal within. To anyone that asked, it was a trophy, but Obi-Wan actually kept it for a much more personal reason. He kept it because of a pair of golden eyes that still filled his mind and his dreams. They had been duty-bound to fight one another, but Obi-Wan could not shake the feeling that had they met under any other circumstances, things would have been different.

Rousing himself from his thoughts, Obi-Wan checked the time and decided he should begin his walk to the Council room. The Council had an assignment for him and apparently, it warranted his appearance before all the members. While leaving the residence area, Obi-Wan heard his name called out from behind, “Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan turned and it was little Anakin dressed in Jedi robes. The boy was happily running toward him and once they met wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist. It appeared Anakin had already received his padawan haircut and even had a tiny braid started. He was young to be a padawan, but because Qui-Gon was the only person willing to teach him, he would not join the younglings his own age.

“I haven’t been able to see you since we arrived at the Temple,” Anakin said with a slight whine. “I thought we’d get to share a room.”

“Well, no,” Obi-Wan said, patting Anakin’s head affectionately. “Only younglings share rooms. You’re a padawan so you have your own room, but the other padawans are right by you if you need anything.”

“The other padawans don’t like me,” Anakin said with a frown.

“What makes you say that?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don’t know. It’s just a feeling I get. They’re a lot bigger than me.”

“They’ll get used to you and I’m sure they will come to love you once they get to know you just as I did,” Obi-Wan said.

“Really?” Anakin asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said and placed his hands on Anakin’s shoulders. “Besides, at the rate you’re growing, you’ll be taller than all of them in a few years.”

“I don’t like sleeping alone,” Anakin said softly. “I used to sleep next to my mother. I sometimes have bad dreams, but I don’t want to tell the other padawans.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan replied. If the other padawans were already jealous of Anakin, they would not be kind if he demonstrated any childish behavior. “If you have a nightmare and I’m here at the Temple, you can come to my room to sleep. How does that sound?”

“You mean it?” Anakin asked, eyes wide.

“Absolutely,” Obi-Wan said. “We’re like brothers, you and I. Qui-Gon trained me and now he’s training you, so we have the same master. I’m sure I will be given lots of tedious jobs that the other knights don’t want, but when I have time, we’ll work together on your studies and practice sparring.”

“Is it true you killed that Sith?” Anakin asked. “I heard the other padawans saying you’re the first Jedi to kill a Sith in like a million years!”

“Not quite that long, but yes, I was forced to defeat a Sith in a duel but Master Qui-Gon was there as well.”

“But Master Qui-Gon lost his leg. _You_ did the killing,” Anakin insisted.

“I was lucky,” Obi-Wan said. “Things easily could have turned out very differently.”

“I still think you’re the coolest Jedi ever!” Anakin said.

Before Obi-Wan could stop that nonsense in its tracks, they were interrupted, “Anakin! I told you to wait for me at the healing room,” Qui-Gon Jinn said in a firm, almost angry voice as he approached.

“Uh-oh,” Anakin said under his breath.

“I apologize, Master Qui-Gon. It’s my fault. I saw Anakin and we got to talking while we walked. I didn’t realize he was under orders,” Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow in doubt but did not question the story. He said, “Very well. Come along, Anakin. Obi-Wan has important business he must attend to. You have lessons today.”

Qui-Gon turned to leave and Anakin followed him, but stopped so he could wave and say, “Bye, Obi-Wan! I’ll see you later!”

Obi-Wan waved back and smiled. The boy did not have an easy road ahead of him, but Qui-Gon would see him through it. Qui-Gon was a strict master, but deep down he was kind and would do what was best. One day, Obi-Wan knew the Council would assign him his own padawan and he hoped he would be ready when it happened. He hoped he could remember the lessons learned from Qui-Gon and be the responsible master he was supposed to be.

Briefly, Obi-Wan wondered if that was the nature of his meeting with Council: a padawan assignment. However, Obi-Wan doubted it because the entire Council never met for something as simple as assigning a padawan learner. Upon reaching the Council chambers, he was asked to enter immediately. The Council Masters welcomed him and asked how he was fairing after the duel.

“It was a harrowing ordeal, but through meditation, I have come to peace with the actions I was forced to take,” Obi-Wan said. “Has any information surfaced about the Sith’s identity?”

“Pragmatic you are, young Kenobi,” Master Yoda said.

“Indeed,” Master Ki Adi Mundi said in agreement. “For the last two years, we have urged Master Jinn to allow you to take the trials, but he has felt you were not ready. Your accomplishments as a padawan have not gone unnoticed. We feel a Jedi of your skills could be of great use to the Order.”

“My skills?” Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

“Your intelligence, quick wit, and adaptability far exceed your peers, Obi-Wan,” Master Windu said. “The Sith are supposed to keep to a Rule of Two. There should be a Master and an Apprentice. Do you believe the Sith you killed was the Master or the Apprentice?”

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan said, “The Apprentice.”

“Why do you say that?” Master Windu asked.

“It was not his idea to be there,” Obi-Wan replied. “He was eager to fight, but I could tell he was carrying out orders. Even when he pursued us on Tatooine, he was a man sent on a task.”

“How tell you this?” Master Yoda asked.

“It was in his eyes,” Obi-Wan said. “He had a singular focus. A Master who is working on an intricate plan would not focus on one task only and pursue it relentlessly. This was an apprentice and while a skilled one, was expendable.”

The Council Masters nodded their heads in approval. Master Ki Adi Mundi said, “We recovered his ship on Naboo. While most of the communications were scrambled or destroyed, our specialists were able to extract one brief moment of a holorecording.”

Obi-Wan stepped back as an image appeared of a figure cloaked in black, the face not visible. The figure spoke in a raspy voice, saying, “that is your mission, Darth Maul. Do not fail me.”

The holorecording ended and Obi-Wan brought a hand to his chin. To himself, Obi-Wan said, “Darth Maul…”

“So, it appears you are correct, Obi-Wan,” Master Windu said. “The Sith you killed was an apprentice. We know he was a Zabrak and we know he went by the moniker, Darth Maul.”

“If we had the body, we could learn more,” Master Eeth Koth, the Zabrak member of the Council said. “The tattoos on Zabrak’s bodies tell a story of their heritage. We could determine his birthplace, his clan, and even his family. As it is, I’ve put out a request on Iridonia for anyone who knows of a male with red skin who may have displayed Force abilities, but it is a large planet and we’re unlikely to find much.”

“That brings us to your mission, Obi-Wan,” Master Windu said. “As you may remember, about ten years ago the Order lost twenty Masters. They either left the Jedi by choice or were expelled for extreme practices or beliefs. Due to the timing of the resurgence of the Sith, we have reason to believe the Sith Master may be one of the lost twenty.”

“I do remember,” Obi-Wan said. “Master Jinn’s former master was among them.”

“That’s correct,” Master Mundi said. “He reclaimed his family title and inheritance on Serenno. We have sent Jedi agents to monitor the various members of the twenty. We have chosen you for a specific master that we have grave concerns with, Master Sifo-Dyas. He was once a member of this very Council. As a Jedi, he had the gift of foresight, but he had grown erratic and unreliable. His every waking hour was spent purporting doom and the end of the Jedi Order. When he would not listen to reason and would no longer share logic with the other members, we expelled him from the Jedi Order.”

“Out of all of the lost twenty, he concerns us the most,” Master Windu said. “We want you to locate Sifo-Dyas, monitor his behavior, and report back with your findings.”

“When would you like me to begin?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Immediately,” Master Yoda said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sifo-Dyas had not been easy to find. Since leaving the Jedi Order, he had been busy. It seems he was not taking the expungement as a signal to retire. The last known whereabouts of Sifo-Dyas that Obi-Wan was able to disseminate actually occurred on Coruscant. Visitor logs of former Senate Chancellor Finis Valorum, had a meeting taking place two weeks before the Invasion of Naboo. None of the logs listed names of those in attendance except for the log of one intern that had misspelled the name as _Syfo-Dias_.

Using that date and time, Obi-Wan was able to access security footage in and around the Senate building and the Chancellor’s office. Although he took care to hide his face, Obi-Wan was to make three positive facial scans. Obi-Wan considered visiting former Chancellor Valorum and directly asking about the nature of the meeting, but if Dyas was the Sith he was hunting, it could only tip him off. Instead, Obi-Wan went deeper into Coruscant’s security data and worked to follow Dyas to his ship.

Once he located the hangar the former Jedi had used, Obi-Wan left to question anyone there about knowledge of the ship. The hangar was not the type Obi-Wan would have chosen. It was a hangar that charged a large amount but asked no questions. Finding a person to speak to was difficult as the place was primarily operated by droids. Eventually, Obi-Wan located a Balosar working in an office.

“Excuse me,” Obi-Wan said, tapping on the glass. “I’m looking for information on a ship that docked here about four weeks ago.”

The Balosar didn’t look up from his datapad and said, “Can’t help you.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Pick one,” the Balosar said and lowered a blast shield on the window.

Obi-Wan had not wanted to make a scene this early in his mission, but some people needed a nudge to begin negotiations. Removing his lightsaber from its holster, Obi-Wan lit the blade and sunk it into the locked door. The door was not particularly thick and Obi-Wan cut himself an opening with ease. Using the Force, he threw the section of door away and stepped into the office. The shocked Balosar stared up at him in shock.

With a smile, Obi-Wan said, “I’m looking for information on a ship that docked here about four weeks ago.”

“We don’t record ship information,” the Balosar said, his eyes glued to Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. “Seriously, there are no records.”

Obi-Wan sheathed his lightsaber and brought out a holopuck, displaying an image of Sifo-Dyas. He said, “I’m looking for any information on this man. Where he was going, what type of ship he was flying, anything that will help me locate him.”

“Yeah, I don’t recognize him,” the Balosar said, shaking his head causing his antennae to shake as well.

“Look closely,” Obi-Wan said. “Much depends on your memory.”

Obi-Wan sent through the Force feelings of intimidation, violence, and anger followed by a brief image of himself impaling the Sith with his lightsaber. The Balosar’s antennae began to shake on their own. He said, “OK, OK, I think I remember something. He had us carry out some repairs. His ship had water damage. Saltwater.”

“Saltwater?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yeah, like from an ocean. Old damage on the ship was starting to rust. The ship was not in great shape to begin with.” the Balosar said quickly. “I made a joke that he shoulda found a better parking spot, further away from the water, and he said it’s hard to avoid when the whole planet’s an ocean. I went and assumed he’d been on Dac, so I made some joke about Mon Calamari. He said something about never associating with those lowlifes and left. After he left, I was curious. I don’t know any ocean planets except for Dac so I peeked at his last destination. It read that he just come from Kamino. I’ve never heard of it. That’s all I know.”

“Kamino,” Obi-Wan repeated to himself. “Thank you.”

Obi-Wan took out a handful of credits and dropped them on the Balosar’s desk. The man’s eyes widened at the amount and Obi-Wan said, “For the door.”

Kamino. Obi-Wan had never heard of the planet either. Once back at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan took to the archives, and even with the accumulated knowledge of the Jedi Order, he still could not locate a planet called Kamino. Obi-Wan had hit a wall and although he did not want help from his former master on his very first mission, Obi-Wan did not know where else to turn. He found his old master in a training room seated with little Anakin.

Anakin was practicing his Force control by moving a series of blocks. He was doing the task quickly and without any difficulty. It was normally something done with younglings to develop their basic skills, but Qui-Gon had to start somewhere with the boy. When he saw Obi-Wan, Anakin allowed the blocks to fall as he ran over in his excitement.

“Obi-Wan! Did you see what I was doing with the Force? I can move anything. _Anything_! Watch!” Anakin said and stuck his hand out toward Master Qui-Gon seated on the floor. The Jedi began to lift into the air.

Angrily, Qui-Gon shouted, “Anakin! Put me down now!”

Anakin gulped and released his hold, causing Qui-Gon to fall several feet onto the floor in an undignified heap. “I’m sorry, Master!” Anakin said.

Qui-Gon rose to his knees and took a moment to collect his anger before saying, “Anakin, we talked about this: you do not lift people without their consent. Now come over here and pick up all the blocks. With your hands.”

Anakin groaned but marched over to Qui-Gon and began picking up the colored blocks. Qui-Gon stood and joined Obi-Wan, saying, “His talent is immense. I’ve never seen such raw Force ability but harnessing it and getting him to focus is near impossible.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “If anyone can do it, it’s you, master.”

“I hear you’ve been assigned a mission. Something secret that the Council will not tell me about,” Qui-Gon said. “Have you come to seek my advice?”

Obi-Wan replied, “Indeed I have. Do you know of an ocean planet called Kamino? I consulted the archives and could not find anything listing it.”

“Kamino,” Qui-Gon repeated. “No, I can’t say as I’ve ever heard of it.”

“So, it doesn’t exist,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh. The Balosar had lied to him and he hadn’t even detected the deception.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far,” Qui-Gon said. “If we only limited ourselves to what the Jedi already know then there would really be no point in any of us, would there? Why don’t you go visit my friend Dex?”

“From the diner?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes. He knows worlds that have never made it onto respectable charts,” Qui-Gon replied. “He owes me a favor and will help you.”

Obi-Wan smiled and Qui-Gon patted him on the shoulder. His former master returned the smile and said, “If I ever complained about your impudence, allow me to apologize. I realize now you were truly an agreeable padawan.”

When Qui-Gon turned around, he groaned at the sight of Anakin levitating a protocol droid as it begged to be let down. Obi-Wan made a quick exit to keep himself from laughing. With the help of Dex, Obi-Wan had a location for the cloners on Kamino and left for the mysterious ocean planet. When he arrived, Obi-Wan came to a high-tech facility rising out of the water. Oddly, there was no guidance to navigate his orbital entry so Obi-Wan parked his ship on an open landing pad.

Even upon landing, no one came out to meet him or acknowledged his presence. It was raining hard blanketing the planet in ominous darkness. The cold seeping through Obi-Wan’s cloak and robes was not helping matters. With the waves and the rain beating down on him, Obi-Wan eventually found a door. Using the Force, he was able to open it and walk inside.

The facility was large, immaculately clean, and at first glance, empty. Obi-Wan walked the corridors lined with glass windows that overlooked enormous facilities ranging from medical rooms to living quarters, to training grounds. Eventually, after Obi-Wan wandered dripping wet for nearly thirty minutes, he was met by a Kaminoan female easily distinguished with her long neck and smooth gait. 

“Master Jedi. We were not expecting another visit for some time,” the woman said. “I apologize for not having anyone available to receive you. Until production begins, the facility is still running with minimal staff. How can I be of help?”

“Oh, uh, I have been sent in search of Master Sifo-Dyas,” Obi-Wan replied. “The Jedi Order has not heard from him since he last left this facility.”

“That is terrible to hear,” the Kaminoan said. “He was here 35 standard days past. Upon leaving, he said he was going back to Coruscant to consult with the Jedi Council.”

“Correct. We anticipated his return, but he did not arrive, and we have not been able to reach him on comms,” Obi-Wan replied. “I have been tasked with retracing his last known locations for anything that might lead to his current whereabouts. It has led me here.”

“We may be of help, but I must warn you that what I have to unveil was not a term agreed upon by Master Sifo-Dyas,” the Kaminoan said. Obi-Wan paused and wondered what the woman could possibly mean by that but decided he may as well play along.

“At this point, we will just be happy to find our beloved fellow Jedi,” Obi-Wan said.

“That is understandable. Because of the nature of the contract we have been negotiating through Master Sifo-Dyas, we felt it prudent to maintain a means of monitoring his location in the event of just such an occurrence.”

“You put a tracking beacon on the Master’s ship?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Correct,” the Kaminoan said. “I would be happy to relay the ship’s current coordinates.”

“That would be most helpful,” Obi-Wan said. “Since Master Sifo-Dyas did not return, we did not hear back on how his last meeting went. Could you perhaps give some recap of it?”

“Certainly. We were in discussion of the qualities for the best possible donor for the clones. The discussion went into detail about race, age, gender, personality, and whether the clones should be aged naturally or given a growth accelerant,” the Kaminoan explained.

“I see,” Obi-Wan said. “What were the Master’s thoughts on a growth accelerant?”

“Master Sifo-Dyas is rather insistent upon it. He wants the clones to reach full adulthood within 10 years of creation.”

“That quickly? The Master has the gift of foresight so we are trusting his instincts in these matters. Has there been an agreed-upon number for the first batch?”

“Yes, we are currently settled at 200,000,” the Kaminoan replied. She then turned to a nearby terminal and began pressing buttons with her long white fingers. “Ah, here Master Jedi, we have a location on Master Sifo-Dyas’ ship.”

Obi-Wan joined her at the terminal to view the results. Unfortunately, he was completely unfamiliar with the Kaminoan language and their charts were far too complicated for him to read. The woman said, “It appears the Master is on the planet Oba Diah. Oh, I do hope no harm has befallen him. His ship is very close to an area marked as controlled by the Pyke syndicate. We were not aware the Jedi had dealings with the likes of such… unsavory organizations.”

“The Pyke syndicate!” Obi-Wan said with feigned shock. “That is indeed troubling news. I do hope he was not hijacked or is being held against his will. I will alert the Council and set out for Oba Diah at once.”

“I understand,” the Kaminoan said. She then retreated to a cabinet that pulled back revealing a number of unrecognizable devices. Taking one of the devices from where it was displayed, she handed it to Obi-Wan. “Perhaps this will be of help. It scrambles a ship’s signal and makes it difficult for any weapon system to place a computerized lock on it. The Pyke syndicate has reputation for defending their territory with ground-launched missiles.”

“That is most generous,” Obi-Wan said taking the device while also wondering how the Kaminoans knew that particular bit of information. “May I inquire as to the location of the tracking device planted on _my_ ship?”

The Kaminoan chuckled and replied, “No need to worry. We have not placed anything on your ship during your short stay. As I said before, your arrival was unexpected.”

Obi-Wan smiled and gave a small bow in thanks. He then made his way back to his ship to set a course for Oba Diah.

It took 36 hours to reach Oba Diah as it was quite a distance from Kamino. With a ship like the one Sifo-Dyas had been flying, the trip would have taken twice as long at least. So as not to draw attention, Obi-Wan landed his ship a half-mile from the Pyke syndicate headquarters and walked the rest of the distance. He found Sifo-Dyas’ ship in a nearby hangar without any signs of damage or tampering.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan opened the rear door and boarded the ship, closing the door behind him. Once aboard, it became obvious Master Dyas was living on this ship. The living quarter had all the clothing a former Jedi would ever own. There were generous stocks of food and other supplies. There was a living area that he had made into a type of study. Scrolls, books, and datapads were littered all about in a chaotic manner.

Glancing at the writings, Obi-Wan had trouble making sense of them at first. After taking time to study the pages, he began to see patterns. It looks like Sifo-Dyas was still obsessing about an upcoming war, the end of the Jedi. He wrote about the _Chosen One_ going from light to dark. There was a drawing of a planet that moved like a ship, wreaking devastation on the galaxy. His papers also contained lists of names, drawings of faces, all people he suspected of being Sith.

Obi-Wan sighed. It appeared Sifo-Dyas was not the Sith they were hunting and was in fact on a similar mission to his own. The troubling thing was the commission with the Kaminoans he was working out. He was working under the guise of still being a member of the Jedi Council, but the cloners on Kamino were shrewd business people, they would not have gone this far in negotiations without having a significant monetary deposit. Who had given the former Jedi the credits?

As Obi-Wan found a datapad with instructions from former Chancellor Valorum detailing how he was to approach the Pyke syndicate under the guise of offering a Senate pardon. In exchange, he was to get any and all information they had on the Kaminoans and their cloning. The Pykes had done business dealings with them in the past that went sour. Before Obi-Wan could read further, the door to the ship opened. With the small size of the ship, Obi-Wan’s only place to hide was the refresher. Soon the ship lifted off and was beginning to leave orbit. Realizing he needed to speak with the former Jedi, Obi-Wan knew he would need to let him know he was aboard without frightening him. Dropping the barriers he put in place, Obi-Wan allowed the Force to flow out with thoughts of concern and friendship.

He must have succeeded because the ship did not launch into hyperspace. Instead, he heard a voice called out, “Jedi, who are you and why are you on my ship?”

Obi-Wan stepped out of the refresher and walked into the cockpit with his hands raised. A slender man with long, dark hair pulled back at the top looked back at him. The man had tan skin with distinguished wrinkles on his brow but had the steeled look of a warrior. Sifo-Dyas sat at the console unarmed, but his lightsaber was within easy reach. He eyed Obi-Wan warily and raised an eyebrow in expectation.

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and-”

“I remember you,” the former Jedi said in interruption. “You were Qui-Gon’s padawan.”

“That’s right, I was,” Obi-Wan said. “The Jedi Council asked me to find you.”

“Has something happened to Qui-Gon?” Sifo-Dyas asked with sudden concern.

“Yes. I mean, he’s alive, but he was injured and that’s kind of why I’m here. See we were-”

Obi-Wan was cut off when the ship blared an alarm. Sifo-Dyas turned back to the console and said, “They’re firing on us! They’re allies. Why are they firing?”

Obi-Wan rushed to the console and there was indeed a missile locked onto their location from the surface. Remembering the device the Kaminoans gifted him, Obi-Wan took it out from his robe and engaged it on the dash. He sat in the co-pilot seat and started the ship’s engine to steer them away from their current location. They only had moments to spare. The shipped moved enough to avoid a direct hit, but not enough to avoid serious damage to the tail end.

“We can’t keep flying like this,” Obi-Wan said. “We’re going to have to land. Don’t worry I have a ship.”

Obi-Wan and Sifo-Dyas both grabbed the controls as they struggled to steer the ship safely to the ground. It was descending fast, too fast and Obi-Wan knew they were going to crash.

“Tell me why you came for me,” Sifo-Dyas shouted over the blaring of the ship’s alarms.

“What?!” Obi-Wan shouted not understanding why the man was choosing that moment to chat.

“Just tell me why you are here!”

Obi-Wan decided to be as direct as possible and shouted back, “The Sith have returned as you predicted. I killed the apprentice, but not before he took Qui-Gon’s leg.”

Feeling a hand land on his own, Obi-Wan looked over and saw that Sifo-Dyas had let go of the controls. Within Obi-Wan’s mind, he heard the man’s voice saying, “Let go. Join me and we will hold the ship.”

For a moment, Obi-Wan panicked not wanting to release the ship’s controls in the middle of an emergency situation.

“Trust me, young Jedi,” Sifo-Dyas thought out to him.

After another moment, Obi-Wan let go of the controls and relaxed, grasping the hand of Sifo-Dyas. Together their minds wound, and they cradled the ship with the Force. Eventually, the ship’s descent slowed more and more until it landed with a bump on the hard dirt. They sat in silence for a long moment until Sifo-Dyas squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand and released him.

“You killed a Sith?” Sifo-Dyas asked sounding impressed.

“Heh, yes. It was not easy,” Obi-Wan replied as relief washed over him.

“I would hope not. But old Qui-Gon lost a leg, what a shame. Did that keep him down for what three, four days?”

“Only two,” Obi-Wan said. “One to clean and heal his wound then get his measurements. The next to fit his cybernetic replacement.”

“Any idea to the identity of the Master Sith?” Sifo-Dyas asked.

“That’s what I was hoping you could help with,” Obi-Wan replied.

“The Council thinks it is me, don’t they?”

“It was a strong hypothesis,” Obi-Wan answered.

“And now?”

“I don’t think you’re a Sith, but I think you may have one trying to kill you,” Obi-Wan said. “Who is funding the clone army?”

Sifo-Dyas furrowed his brows and said, “My friend and colleague. He is no Sith, though. In fact, he is a former Jedi as I am.”

“Who is it?”

“After leaving the Order, he took back his family title and now goes by Count Dooku,” Sifo-Dyas replied. “Actually, I just left him back with the Pykes. Oh no, do you think he has been taken captive by those duplicitous mobsters?”

Sifo-Dyas grasped his lightsaber and stood up in alarm. Obi-Wan stood as well but placed a hand on the man’s shoulder and said, “No, I don’t think he is a prisoner of the Pykes.”

The color drained from Dyas’ face as he tried to reconcile what Obi-Wan was implying. He eventually shook his head and said, “You are mistaken, young Kenobi. We have been friends for over 50 years. I trust him with my life.”

“He’ll be here soon,” Obi-Wan said. “All I ask is that you keep your lightsaber at your side.”

Obi-Wan used the Force to pry open the door to the wrecked ship and stepped out onto the desolate planet surface bathed in dark obsidian. When Sifo-Dyas joined him, Obi-Wan was glad to see the man had his lightsaber at his belt. The landscape was made up of jutting mountainous crags. Just twenty feet north of their ship was a crag rising about 50 feet above them. Apparently, Sifo-Dyas was not the only ship the Pykes had shot down over the years as new and old mechanical pieces were scattered in odd piles here and there.

Just as Obi-Wan feared, a cloaked figure appeared walking towards them. Mentally, he prepared himself for a fight. Sifo-Dyas noticed the man and said, “Kenobi, I still think you are wrong. Before you do anything rash, allow me to speak with my friend and show you there is no threat. Besides he was Qui-Gon’s master, you cannot believe a man like that could ever turn to the Darkside.”

Obi-Wan could only fold his arms across his chest and concentrate on maintaining a blank Force presence. For many reasons, he hoped he was wrong, but his instincts told him was not. Once the man came close enough, Sifo-Dyas waved and called out, “Dooku, did you see what happened? Why did those Pykes fire on my ship? What occurred when I left?”

Count Dooku did not answer and continued to stride forward. Unease began to rise in Sifo-Dyas as there was no Force feeling coming from Dooku. The only sounds in the valley were the wind blowing and the ground crunching beneath Dooku’s boots. When he was close enough to make out his face, Dooku lit a red lightsaber. A wave of sadness and grief washed through Sifo-Dyas. Obi-Wan lit his own blue lightsaber and took a defensive stance.

Dooku seemed to pay no mind to Obi-Wan and made his first strike straight for Sifo-Dyas who had yet to even draw his saber. Obi-Wan defended the strike and placed himself between the two men. He said harshly, “Dyas! I’m going to need your help.”

“Indeed, you will, young one,” Dooku said. “You’ve only just lost your padawan braid. Of all the great Masters, why did the Council send a knight just out of trials?”

“I wasn’t sent to fight,” Obi-Wan said. “This was supposed to be reconnaissance only. I have bad news about Maul. He didn’t survive his last mission.”

It was brief, but there was a slight moment of confusion on the man’s face before Sifo-Dyas said, “Dooku, this is Qui-Gon Jinn’s padawan. Surely you would not cross blades with someone Qui-Gon trained?”

“I did not invite him into this,” Dooku said as he continued to strike at Obi-Wan attempting to get around him to Dyas. “However, now that he is here, he cannot make it out alive.”

“I don’t understand any of this, my friend,” Sifo-Dyas cried, pain in his voice. “I thought we were working for the same cause. When did you fall to the Darkside?”

Obi-Wan moved to strike but he stopped when his throat began to collapse. He dropped his lightsaber as his hands flew to his neck, grasping futilely as he was squeezed with the Force. “For having such a great gift of foresight, you lack the ability to see what is right in front of you,” Dooku said and lifted Obi-Wan from his feet. “The Jedi purged you from their ranks for this very reason. You only see future possibilities and leave yourself open to deceit and manipulation.”

Obi-Wan’s vision began to white out as his body lost all access to breath and his heart started slowing down. Just at the edge of consciousness, Obi-Wan fell to the ground and was suddenly able to breathe in again. Looking up, Sifo-Dyas had rushed into battle against Dooku who was fighting to keep up with the former master’s flurry of strikes. Once Obi-Wan was able to draw steady breath again, he pulled his lightsaber to his hand and stood to join in the fight.

Working together, Obi-Wan and Dyas had Dooku retreating toward the crag. Before Obi-Wan could shout out a warning, Dooku brought down a loose rock from the crag that struck Sifo-Dyas in the head, knocking him out. Dooku went for a killing strike that Obi-Wan was able to deflect just in time before it took the former Master’s head. With a snarl, Dooku focused his attention on Obi-Wan and let loose a brutal series of strikes that Obi-Wan could barely manage to defend.

Never in his life had he been at the mercy of someone who so outmatched him in combat skills. His only hope was to keep Dooku fighting in time for Dyas to regain consciousness. In a confusing moment, Dooku doused his lightsaber, but before Obi-Wan could capitalize on the opportunity, Dooku extended his hand and blue lightning shot out from it. Obi-Wan was engulfed in pain so great he was hardly able to hold a thought in his head beyond begging for an end to the agony. 

Luckily, the pain did not last long and when Obi-Wan looked up, Dooku had a hand to his face with blood coming from his nose. Before Dooku could do anything else, a cascade of rocks fell from the crag fell and knocked the Sith off balance. This time, Obi-Wan did not hesitate and with a flick of his wrist, his lightsaber was in his hand and he leapt to his feet. With a decisive finishing move, Obi-Wan struck across Dooku’s body severing him in half from the top of his shoulder to his hip.

Breathing heavily, taking in the dead body before, Obi-Wan looked up for a moment to see what had caused the rocks to fall. Through the hazy darkness, he thought he could see a cloaked figure high up that seemed to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes, but quickly ducked away from view and was gone. Too tired and sore to chase after, Obi-Wan could only sit on the dark-colored dirt and try to make sense of what had just happened. Once his heart returned to a normal beat and he had feeling again in his fingers and toes, Obi-Wan crawled over to Sifo-Dyas.

To his relief, the man had a pulse and was breathing. Placing a hand on his forehead, Obi-Wan used the Force to gently bring Sifo-Dyas to consciousness. When his eyes opened, Dyas looked about frantically but smiled when he realized Obi-Wan was alive and caring for him. With a groan, he sat up and looked over to Dooku’s dissected body. Despite what had just transpired, he still felt deep grief and regret.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Dyas’ shoulder, sending thoughts of sympathy and consolation. Sifo-Dyas placed a hand on top of Obi-Wan’s in thanks. When Obi-Wan stood, he checked his commlink to locate his ship. It was about a mile east of their location. He told Dyas he would go get it and fly back to load up the man’s things as the former Master’s ship was not going anywhere. It also gave Dyas some time alone to process what had happened.

Once Obi-Wan returned with his ship, Sifo-Dyas was back inside his own ship, packing his belongings. Although it would have been easier to leave the body where it lay or ask Dyas for help, Obi-Wan picked up first the top half of Dooku’s corpse and then the bottom half to store them in a refrigerated crate. He had a feeling the Council would want to see the body and he hoped they would still allow a cremation. If they wouldn’t, Qui-Gon would carry it out.

Obi-Wan attached Dooku’s lightsaber to his belt and went to Dyas’ ship to help him pack up his belongings. Once put into crates, the man’s possessions did not amount to much and made quite a sad picture. After loading the crates on Obi-Wan’s ship, Obi-Wan asked, “Is there any data on your ship that needs to be wiped? We could also scuttle it. I have some timed bombs we could place inside.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Dyas said. “Do you think it’s necessary?”

Obi-Wan could see what Dooku meant about Dyas not having much sense for present dangers. He replied, “Yes, I think it’s a good idea. We may also want to get ahold of Dooku’s ship and scuttle it as well.”

“We flew here together,” Dyas said. “Dooku was going to commission a ship from the Pykes.”

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked.

Sifo-Dyas paused and looked at him in confusion, saying, “I don’t know. I never asked.”

Obi-Wan took a moment to keep himself from saying something Qui-Gon would scold him for. Instead, he smiled and said, “No problem. Let us return to Coruscant. You may utilize the ‘fresher if you wish or there is a bunk if you want to take a nap.”

Dyas nodded and left for the back of the ship. Obi-Wan took out timed explosives to place inside Sifo-Dyas' damaged ship then returned to his own. As he lifted off, the old ship exploded below him, and once free of Oba Diah space, Obi-Wan set a course for Coruscant and made the jump into hyperspace. While the ship flew, Obi-Wan thought back to the fight with Dooku and the fortuitous rocks. He wondered if the figure he saw high up on the crag had been real or a figment of his imagination. What was more likely: some rocks on a crag came loose and fell at just the right moment or a person on a planet Obi-Wan had never visited watched the fight and chose that moment to aid him? Both were unlikely but one was particularly disturbing.

Obi-Wan had been hoping to have some time to speak with Sifo-Dyas about his visions and the reasons for commissioning a massive clone army. However, the former Jedi must have been quite tired as he slept for the entire return trip. In fact, once they landed at the Temple, Obi-Wan had to shake his shoulder to wake him.

Sifo-Dyas yawned and said, “Would you like me to take over flying?”

“No, sir. We’ve arrived on Coruscant. We’ll need to report to the Council immediately,” Obi-Wan said.

“Oh, no, I don’t think I should appear before the Council. They did expel me after all. I have some acquaintances in the city and I can find a place to stay until I am able to obtain another ship.”

“You have to appear with me and explain what happened with Dooku as well as whatever you have planned with the cloners,” Obi-Wan said trying not to lose patience.

“Oh,” Sifo-Dyas said dejectedly, “But you were there, you can explain things just as well.”

“But I do not have the slightest idea what you and Dooku had planned for the clones. I know you did not part well with the Council, but you have been operating in the galaxy under the guise of their approval. You owe them an explanation and you must explain everything you know about Dooku so that they may piece together why and when he turned he became a Sith,” Obi-Wan explained.

“You are a bright one,” Dyas said. “Qui-Gon has trained you well. That reminds me, I will get to see Qui-Gon again. Fine then, let us meet the Council.”

Obi-Wan had signaled ahead for the Council to meet and he called for a droid to carry the crate containing Dooku’s body. It wasn’t until they were walking the pristine halls of the Jedi Temple that Obi-Wan even noticed they were both covered in dirt and quite disheveled. He supposed it was too late to do anything about it and just hoped he could keep Sifo-Dyas from saying anything that made him appear too mad.

Upon arrival in the Council chamber, the droid put the crate down and left the room. The Council Masters stared at Obi-Wan and Sifo-Dyas with expectation and confusion. Master Ki Adi Mundi began by saying, “Jedi Kenobi, we are happy to see you return and it appears you have much to tell us. Please, begin.”

Obi-Wan nodded and said, “Thank you. As requested, I was able to locate former Master Sifo-Dyas. When I came upon him, he was under attack. Together we were able to land his ship, but it was damaged beyond repair. We were set upon by Count Dooku who brandished this,” Obi-Wan lit Dooku’s red lightsaber for the Council. “Sifo-Dyas and I defended ourselves from his attack during which we questioned Dooku as to when and why he turned to the Darkside. We were met only with derision. During the fight, we were able to strike Dooku down. His body is within this refrigerated crate and I am hoping to have it cremated.”

The Council sat in silence as they contemplated Obi-Wan’s words. Master Windu was the first to speak next, saying, “Sifo-Dyas. It has been many years since you have been within this chamber. Is what Kenobi reported accurate?”

Dyas stared back at Windu and Obi-Wan could feel there was lingering hostility between the two. However, the hostility quickly faded and Dyas said, “Not entirely. I was reluctant to engage Dooku in a fight as I did not believe he could have possibly turned to the Darkside and could never bear me ill will. It was only at Obi-Wan’s insistence that I even came out of my ship armed. Also, Dooku easily overtook me in the fight and knocked me out with a rock to my head. It was Kenobi and Kenobi only responsible for slaying him. Without the young Jedi, I would be dead and forgotten.”

Master Windu nodded in understanding and rose, walking to the crate. He pressed the button to open the top. When it opened with a hiss and moisture evaporated into the air, the Masters leaned forward in their seats to peer inside. They gasped when it became noticeable his body was completely split in half. Obi-Wan felt shame at his own brutality and was ready to apologize, but Master Windu spoke first, “It seems not only was your knighthood too long in coming, but we must also re-evaluate your role in the Order entirely. You are a vital asset we did not realize we had.”

The meeting went on for hours as they spoke with Sifo-Dyas about his dealings during the past ten years and everything he knew of Dooku. When finished, the Council members rose and departed the chamber, but Obi-Wan pulled Mace Windu aside. He said, “I don’t think it is safe for Sifo-Dyas to reside outside the Temple. I realize he cannot rejoin the Order, but with everything he knows and the state of his mind, he needs protection.”

“I agree,” Master Windu said and brought a hand out to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I meant what I said earlier: you have proven yourself invaluable and we will not forget the great service you have done for the Order and the galaxy. I am not supposed to be telling you this, but the Council will be meeting soon to discuss assigning you the role of Master.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and he began to speak, but Master Windu only brought his finger to his lips in a sign for silence. Once Obi-Wan was satisfied that Sifo-Dyas was being given a room and his belongings were being moved there, he finally retired to his own quarters for a much-needed rest. After washing and a quick meal, Obi-Wan settled into bed, trying to banish the images of Dooku’s body splitting in half. Instead, his mind went back to that moment when he caught a glimpse of someone at the top of the crag. Had it been real and if so, who was it?

Sometime in the night, Obi-Wan woke when he felt the covers pull back on his bed. He startled at first but calmed when he saw it was only Anakin. The boy grinned at him as he climbed onto the mattress. He said in a voice he seemed to think was a whisper, “I heard you were back, and you did something really, really important. Tell me all about it!”

Obi-Wan sighed, but smiled affectionately, saying, “I’ll tell you in the morning. Get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a post I made about what Sifo-Dyas looks like in my head: https://laurenlena.tumblr.com/post/642527796535656448/in-my-head-for-my-new-story-dont-lose-heart-i


	3. Chapter 3

The Council allowed for Dooku’s body to be cremated but not on Temple grounds. Those in attendance at the funeral pyre were Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Sifo-Dyas, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin was confused. He did not know the man and did not understand that if he were a Jedi why he was not being honored in the Temple. When Obi-Wan tried to explain that the man had turned to the Darkside and become a Sith, Anakin did not understand why they were having a funeral for him at all.

“Sometimes even when people do bad things, we still mourn them when they die,” Obi-Wan told Anakin afterward.

“You killed him, right?” Anakin asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“He was a bad guy and he was trying to hurt you,” Anakin said.

“That’s right,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Then you should be happy you killed him,” Anakin said. “But you don’t seem happy. You seem sad.”

“A Jedi does not take pleasure in killing,” Obi-Wan explained. “We only do it as a last resort. Count Dooku was not going to stop. He was going to kill me and then kill Sifo-Dyas. I had no other choice but to stop him or else he would keep doing bad things.”

“Is Master Qui-Gon angry with you?” Anakin asked. “He isn’t talking to you. Is he mad you killed his old Master?”

“No. He’s sad,” Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon was acting strangely, but Obi-Wan could tell it was guilt. Despite what Sifo-Dyas said, Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan only won that duel by luck. Like all the other Jedi Masters, he had not thought to look at Dooku with suspicion. Qui-Gon still wanted to protect Obi-Wan from the galaxy’s evils and it was tearing at him that he could no longer do so.

“Being a Jedi is complicated,” Anakin said with a furrowed brow.

“Not to worry. You have many years to learn,” Obi-Wan said patting the boy’s head. “Here, I got you something.”

Obi-Wan stood and went to his dresser to pull out the bag he was hiding. Handing it to Anakin, the boy eagerly grabbed it and opened the bag. His eyes widened as he pulled out the colorful pieces within. Anakin asked in his louder than a real whisper, “Are these Loovar candies?”

“They _are_ ,” Obi-Wan said, “but you can’t tell Qui-Gon. He doesn’t think sweets are good for the mind.”

“I won’t,” Anakin mumbled with his mouth already full. Obi-Wan smiled. He knew he shouldn’t be spoiling the boy, but he had been through so much and things were still miserable with the other padawans, he wanted to do something to bring him a little joy. Obi-Wan wanted to stick around and spend more time with Anakin, but the Council was meeting soon and requested his presence.

As Obi-Wan thought of how to tell Anakin he had to leave, Anakin frowned and with his mouth still full said, “Why are you sad now? Do you have to go?”

Anakin’s Force ability was truly frightening at times. Obi-Wan nodded, saying, “I have to attend a Council meeting.”

“Why doesn’t Qui-Gon like the Council?” Anakin asked, biting down on the candy loudly.

“He just thinks differently than they do,” Obi-wan said. “Come, put the rest of the candy away and you can finish it later.”

Anakin looked up sheepishly and said, “I ate it all.”

Obi-Wan laughed gently and gave Anakin a small hug.

“Count Dooku’s palace on Serenno provided little information,” Master Mace Windu said. “He had some kind of Dead Man’s Switch activated and when he did not check in on his file system after a certain time, all the files were destroyed. The only information we were able to glean was a knife he had engraved with the name Darth Tyranus.”

“The Master Sith we believe he was,” Master Yoda added. “For how long, we know not.”

Obi-Wan had no doubt Dooku was a Sith, but there was a small part of him that questioned he was the Master, however, he had no evidence to present to the Council to back that claim.

“What of Sifo-Dyas?” Obi-Wan asked. He had been hoping the Council would agree to house the former Master and keep him from harm.

“After questioning, we have come to agree with you that Sifo-Dyas does not pose a threat as falling to the Darkside,” Master Eeth Koth announced.

“As for the matter of his living arrangements, the Council is divided,” Master Mundi said. “That is why we have called you here, Obi-Wan. Would you please describe to us why you believe the former Master should reside in a Jedi Temple?”

“Sifo-Dyas served the Jedi Order faithfully his entire life,” Obi-Wan said. “It is my belief that his gift of foresight has worn on his mental stability and made him vulnerable to paranoia, irrational thought, and cognitive dissonance. While he may not be able to serve as a Jedi, it would be cruel of the Jedi Order to cast him out only because he is no longer useful. He requires care and with the information he knows, it is best he is kept in a place where his knowledge will not be exploited as it was by Count Dooku.”

“Obi-Wan, while said unintentionally, you have just accused this body of cruelty and neglect of one of our former members. What do you have to say to that?” Master Mundi asked.

“I think you misunderstand,” Obi-Wan said. “My accusation was absolutely _intentional_.”

The Council was silent at Obi-Wan’s statement. Master Windu brought a hand to face and although it was subtle, Obi-Wan could tell it was in order to hide a smile. The first person to speak was Grand Master Yoda who said, “Young Kenobi, brave to speak boldly are you. Correct your words may be.”

Master Windu nodded in agreement and said, “In light of Obi-Wan’s slaying of two Siths, his ability to locate Sifo-Dyas, his uncovering of the clone army operation, and his invaluable wisdom, insight, and candor, I would like to raise a vote now to recognize Obi-Wan Kenobi as a Jedi Master.”

“I second the motion,” Master Plo Koon said. “All those agree, say _aye_.”

A large number of _ayes_ sounded around the chamber. Master Plo continued, “All those opposed say _nay_.”

The chamber once again went silent. Master Windu smiled and said, “It looks to be unanimous. Congratulations, Master Kenobi.”

Master Windu had told him this was coming, but Obi-Wan assumed after he pressed for Sifo-Dyas and called out the Council for their behavior they would reconsider. He walked into the meeting doubting he would ever achieve the rank of master. There was the option of coming in and giving platitudes, but he believed the Council needed to be aware of the repercussions of their callous actions. It was heartening that they not only accepted the criticism but did not seek to punish for it.

“Have you any other matters of concern, Master Kenobi?” Master Windu asked.

“Yes. Sifo-Dyas had been meeting with former Senate Chancellor Valorum and I am curious if Dooku played a role in those talks as well. Dyas says he did not, but it would have been easy for Dooku to have fooled him. I am concerned this would have implications of a Sith influence in the Senate,” Obi-Wan said.

“We could consult with the current Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, and see what insight he has,” Master Mundi suggested.

“Yes, we could do that,” Obi-Wan said and paused. “Before involving Chancellor Palpatine, I would prefer to speak with former Chancellor Valorum first.”

“We leave the investigation up to you,” Master Windu said. “However, it is late, and you may wish to conduct your interview in the morning.”

Obi-Wan nodded and the Council ended the session. Afterward, each of the Masters approached Obi-Wan to offer their congratulations. When the accolades had concluded, Obi-Wan sought out Qui-Gon. When he did not find his former Master in his quarters, he found him outdoors on a terrace, meditating. Standing back, Obi-Wan hesitated in disturbing him. The man had much weighing on his soul and the meditation in a peaceful setting was something he must have dearly needed.

Without turning around, Qui-Gon spoke, “What happened at the meeting?”

Obi-Wan strolled closer and said, “Dooku had all his databanks on Serenno wiped in the event of his death. He went by the name Darth Tyranus.”

“Darth Tyranus…” Qui-Gon repeated softly, disbelief in his voice. “What else?”

“The Council has agreed to provide housing and aid for Sifo-Dyas,” Obi-Wan said.

At that, Qui-Gon did turn around and tilted his head in surprise, saying, “They did? I’m impressed. I argued with them for weeks when the decision came down to expel him from the Order. How did you convince them?”

“I merely told them that Sifo-Dyas requires care and they are cruel to deny it to him because he is no longer a useful Jedi,” Obi-Wan said.

“You told them that?”

“What did you tell them to try to keep Sifo-Dyas in the Order?” Obi-Wan asked. It was not a respectful question, but he had always been curious. He was a young padawan at the time and Qui-Gon would not confide in him.

“I argued that they were shortsighted and myopic. I told them that Masters were leaving because the Jedi were failing to listen to the Force and the Order was unclean. I told them…I told them their arrogance would lead to their downfall,” Qui-Gon said.

“Oh, Master,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh. What he described was a thinly veiled threat of retribution and could almost be considered revolution. “You’re lucky they did not expel you as well.”

“They voted to strip me of my rank as Master and have you assigned to a different Jedi,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan’s hand went to his face in shock. “The vote was split down the middle. Master Yoda cast the tie break decision to allow me to remain. The event may have made me more protective of you than I had been with other padawans. What did they do when you called them cruel?”

Obi-Wan very much did not want to answer the question as he knew it would devastate the old man, but he would find out soon enough. Obi-Wan said, “They voted to assign me the rank of Master.”

“Did they vote yes?” Obi-Wan nodded his head. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and asked, “What was the vote count?”

“Unanimous,” Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon stood and smiled. He placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and said, “I don’t where you learned your diplomatic skills, but they certainly did not come from me. Please know, I have nothing but pride for you. Perhaps it should be you training young Anakin.”

“Oh no,” Obi-Wan said. “You volunteered for that job and you’re not passing it off so easily.”

“It was worth a shot,” Qui-Gon said with a sly grin.

That night, Anakin once again snuck into Obi-Wan’s bed citing a nightmare about womp rats. He accidentally kicked the newly named Master Jedi three times. Obi-Wan concluded it was the Force’s way of teaching him humility. The next morning when Obi-Wan reached the residence of former Chancellor Valorum, the Coruscanti police and Senate security were already there.

“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked one of the officers.

The officer replied, “We’re not releasing information at the moment.”

Obi-Wan sighed and said, “You’re allowed to tell _me_ what happened.”

“But I am allowed to tell _you_ what happened,” the officer said. “The former Chancellor jumped from his balcony last night. It appears to be a suicide.”

Obi-Wan gave a hollow laugh and sat on a nearby bench. He assumed once he was granted access to the former Chancellor’s home and office, all data files relating to Sifo-Dyas and Kamino would be corrupted or removed. There was only one place left for him to find any information. Without reporting it to the Council or telling anyone, Obi-Wan took out a ship and set a course for Oba Diah. In the end, arriving to see the smoldering remains of the Pyke syndicate was hardly worth the trip.

During the flight back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan concluded what he initially feared, the Master Sith was not Dooku and was still alive. Obi-Wan also concluded he would continue to search for the Master Sith, but he would do so without endangering any of his fellow Jedi. Once back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan received his next mission and he left for it without comment.

Haruun Kal did not seem like a world where a black market could thrive. Its large trees, beautiful scenery, and small towns were hardly the setting Obi-Wan was used to visiting. However, his contact had assured him, he would find the bomb-maker operating just outside the planet’s capital. Dressed as a mercenary, Obi-Wan began making subtle inquires at the shadier looking cantinas.

To keep his look authentic, Obi-Wan maintained a closely shaved undercut, and his red hair on top kept in messy spikes. He wore nondescript fatigues, boots, and a number of knives and blasters. His lightsaber was hidden in a bag slung across his chest. When undercover, he went by the name Ben and he was a former Republic soldier disillusioned working for whoever was paying.

Someone had bombed the Ubdurian embassy on Coruscant and the only lead authorities had was to a particular bomb maker. Obi-Wan had spent the last two months tracking him down. Worst case scenario, the bomb maker refuses to speak with him, and they have an unfortunate confrontation. In the best case scenario, the man helps him identify who ordered the bomb and maybe agrees to provide more information in the future. Someone like that would make an invaluable informant.

Sitting at the bar, Obi-Wan nursed his glass of tsiraki taking care not to let it go to his head. He needed to stay sharp. A man passed behind him and said softly, “Buy me a drink and bring it to the booth.”

Either Obi-Wan was being flirted with or someone had information for him. He ordered another glass of tsiraki and followed the man to the booth. The cantina was not well lit, but Obi-Wan could make out the man had hair in braids tied back low on his head. Looking to be in his 40s or 50s, he had just the beginnings of grey at his brow. With a nod, he took the glass from Obi-Wan and drank deep, savoring the sweet taste.

“They always stock the good stuff here,” he said before placing his glass down. “Heard you’re looking for a cook.”

That was a new euphemism, but Obi-Wan went with it, saying, “I have a large party planned and I just can’t handle the preparations on my own.”

“For the right price, I can give you directions to an excellent cook just outside of town,” the man said.

“Is he any good? This is a rather important party.”

“The best.”

“Then what kind of price are you looking for?” Obi-Wan asked hoping it wouldn’t be too high. He had plenty of credits to pay bribes but being able to pay too high an amount could raise questions.

After a long pause, the man licked his lips and said, “I’ll give it to you for 1,000 credits or…we could slip out back, have a good time, and call it even.”

It was not the first time Obi-Wan had been propositioned on the job, but he still fought back the blush it brought it on. Somehow that always made it worse, especially with men. As usual, Obi-Wan’s blush caused this man to adjust in his seat and intensify his gaze. Not wanting to burn bridges, Obi-Wan said, “Let’s stick to the 1,000 for now and if I come back alive, we can see about picking up where we left off.”

Obi-Wan reached into his pocket and produced the credits, sliding them across the table. The man gave a small smile and took the credits, making sure to brush his fingers against Obi-Wan’s in the process. After placing the credits into his coat pocket, he took out a slip of folded paper, saying, “Here are the coordinates. It does not resemble a house. In fact, it is merely a tree against a cliff. His entire operation is underground, but he’ll see you coming. No need to announce yourself. If he’s interested in doing business, he’ll open a door for. If not, you’ll stand around taking in the scenery then come back here and have another drink.”

“How do I know you’re not just sending me to look at a tree?” Obi-Wan asked even though he knew the man was telling the truth. It was a question any normal person would ask.

“I think he’ll want to meet you, but should I be wrong, I’ll refund your credits and buy you that next drink,” the man said with a grin. His face then turned serious and he said, “Word of warning, he’s not exactly _easy on the eyes_. Act normal and don’t say anything to offend him. He runs on a short fuse.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and the man said, “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

After finishing his drink, Obi-Wan left the cantina and entered the coordinates into his comm unit. The walk took about an hour, but the planet was scenic, and the weather was pleasant. Just as described, the coordinates led to a remote area at the bottom of a cliff where an old, tall tree stood. Obi-Wan took a moment to admire the tree. Its trunk was so large, had it grown through the floor of the Jedi Temple, it would completely engulf his quarters.

Without seeing it, Obi-Wan could feel something falling toward him. He jumped away in time, but when he saw it was a small explosive, he rolled to get even further. The explosion, while not devastating would certainly hurt and perhaps cause some internal bleeding. Another bomb came sailing at his head and Obi-Wan jumped away from it and the resulting explosion. The next time it was three bombs coming from three different directions.

Not having time to do anything else, Obi-Wan held his hands out and stopped the bombs mid-air then redirected them toward an empty field. Before he could get away, a group of nearly a dozen bombs descended on the Jedi. Obi-Wan caught them mid-air, but instead of throwing them, he focused on their energy cores and began switching each one off. Luckily the bombs were not complicated and operated by a simple button. One deactivated, he tossed each one to the ground until they were all disarmed.

After a moment of silence, a metal door appeared on the cliffside and slid open. Obi-Wan entered and followed a narrow corridor with the door sliding closed behind him. As Obi-Wan continued to walk in darkness, he called out, “If this is how you greet all your customers, I’m surprised you stay in business.”

With a few more steps, a wide door slid open with light pouring into the corridor. The door led to a set of shallow stairs and a room divider over a counter. A voice from behind the counter said, “You’re hardly usual. Jedis don’t tend to make good customers for my kind of business.”

The voice had a smooth, inner core accent not what Obi-Wan was expecting from a criminal recluse. Obi-Wan had never had his cover blown before and he was burning with curiosity as to what gave him away. He asked, “How does one spot a Jedi over security cameras?”

“One doesn’t,” the bomb maker said. “The Jedi only need approach without putting his Force barriers in place. You ought to be more careful, Kenobi, those bombs could have just as easily been landmines.”

“It appears you have me at a disadvantage in every way,” Obi-Wan said. “May I at least see your face?”

“I must warn you it has a tendency to frighten people,” the man said before the lights lit on his side of the counter, illuminating his face. Obi-Wan was looking at a ghost. However, the Jedi had seen and done too many things in his life to lose his control because of the reappearance of one dead Sith.

“Now that can’t possibly be true,” Obi-Wan said. “I always found your face to be exotic and rather mesmerizing.”

“Even when you stabbed me through the heart?”

“Especially then,” Obi-Wan said and looked down when he realized he was blushing. “To be fair, you didn’t give me much choice.”

“True,” Maul said with a nod. “I would ask how you found me, but it appears our meeting is by chance.”

“Perhaps fate?” Obi-Wan said then inwardly chastised himself as he blushed once more. Maul lifted his lips in what seemed to be a smile and showed hints of his fangs. Trying desperately to change the subject, Obi-Wan said, “You must know I’m going to ask eventually. How did you survive a lightsaber through your heart?”

“You must not know your Zabrak biology,” Maul said and opened his shirt, revealing his chest where there was a scar in the center. “We have two hearts. You only hit one.”

Without realizing he had done it, Obi-Wan had walked forward so he was within arm’s reach. He lifted his hand and gently grazed his fingertips along the wound. When he looked up, he was met with Maul’s stunning golden eyes giving him a curious expression. “Sorry,” Obi-Wan said quickly and pulled his hand away.

“No need to apologize,” Maul said. “This entire interaction is going different than I imagined. You’re a curious man, Kenobi.”

“I didn’t feel you in the Force when I approached,” Obi-Wan said. “Why is that?”

“After I fell in the generator on Naboo, I managed to latch onto an edge before going into the melting mechanism. The edge led into a trash chute,” Maul explained. “Naboo has rather efficient trash removal even during invasions. I ended up on the trash planet of Lotho Minor. That seemed to be the end of my career as a Sith. I worked hard to put up a Force barrier and never took it down.”

“Did you consider revenge on me or the Jedi Order?” Obi-Wan asked.

Maul sighed and shook his head, “What would be the point? Have you come to stab my remaining heart? Whatever hold the Sith had on me vanished when I woke alone on that trash planet.”

“Then why the bomb-filled welcome earlier?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Nothing you couldn’t handle,” Maul said absently. “You disarmed them, gently set them aside, and waited patiently. I had been worried you had come to finish me off, but you wouldn’t have been so polite. May I ask what _has_ brought you here?”

“There was a bombing at the Ubdurian embassy on Coruscant and forensics linked it to a specific bomb maker,” Obi-Wan said. “It took time, but the trail led here.”

“Am I under arrest, Jedi Kenobi?” Maul said in a low, teasing voice.

“I’m just hoping for information on who bought the bomb and planted it. You don’t have to be named in the report,” Obi-Wan said.

“How were you planning to get that information from me? Bribery? Intimidation? Seduction?” Maul asked licking his lips. Against his wishes, Obi-Wan blushed yet again causing Maul to chuckle. He waved his hand, saying, “I don’t mean to tease. Come join me in my residence and have a drink. I’ll help how I can, and you can tell me how you’ve spent the past two years.”

A metal door to Obi-Wan’s right slid open and Maul disappeared from his place behind the counter. Walking through the doorway, Obi-Wan was in another corridor and followed it down to a set of double blast-doors. The blast-door opened and then the door behind it opened as well. Once within, the area had several mismatched chairs, sofas all worn and comfy looking. There were a number of consoles as well as bookshelves. The main room had a kitchen with a dining table and there were several doors branching off from the main room.

Maul entered through a different door than Obi-Wan entered and said, “Have a seat anywhere you like. Do you like sunfruit liquor?”

“I can’t say I’ve ever had it,” Obi-Wan said as he settled into an armchair and crossed his legs.

“I think you’ll like it. It’s a little sweet,” Maul said as he poured two glasses. “How old were you when you joined the Jedi Order?”

“I was four,” Obi-Wan said. “That’s a typical age for a human. I became a padawan at age 12.”

“What are you now?” Maul said as he handed him a glass.

Obi-Wan took a sip of the liquor and was pleasantly surprised at the taste. It was indeed sweet and went down without any burn. “I’m a Master,” Obi-Wan replied.

Maul sat in a chair next to him and sipped at his own glass, saying, “That’s quite impressive for a man your age. Unless appearance conventions have changed wildly within the Jedi the last two years, I’m assuming you are undercover.”

Obi-Wan put a hand to the buzzed hair at his neck and smiled shyly, saying, “In two years, you’re the first to see past the cover. We know so little about the Sith. How were you recruited and at what age?”

Maul gave a hollow laugh, “ _Recruited_. That’s one word for it. I was also four years old, but a man in a black cloak arrived on my planet. He walked through the Temple where I was raised and saw me casting spells on rocks. That’s what I thought I was doing, casting spells. I was actually moving them with the Force. I used to like to make them spin in circles.”

“You could spin rocks in circles at age four? That’s extraordinary! You must be very powerful with the Force,” Obi-Wan said.

“For all the good it did me,” Maul said bitterly. “The man in the cloak saw me and went into my mother’s study. When he came out, he picked me up and carried me out of the Temple. Didn’t even let me say goodbye. Not that any of them seemed sad to see me go. From then on, it was training to be a Sith. I hadn’t even known what a Sith or a Jedi or the Force even was. 20 years later and I’m still not entirely sure.”

Obi-Wan nodded and without knowing how to answer such a sad story, took another sip of the liquor. Maul did the same and they sat in silence for a few minutes. The silence was broken by Maul who asked, “How fairs your master? Did he live?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “The government of Naboo outfitted him with a cybernetic leg and he took on the boy from Tatooine as his padawan.”

“That’s good,” Maul replied. “He seemed like a nice man.”

“This is strange, Maul. You must see that,” Obi-Wan said wanting to address what was happening. “You were forced to become a Sith, stolen as a child, and you seemed intent on murdering both me and my Master, but now it’s as if that ended the moment my saber went through your chest.”

“In a way, it did. I was trained and tortured my entire life to hate the Jedi. I’d even killed one because of how much I craved it. But that moment when you put that saber through my chest, I saw your eyes. Everything I learned about Jedi’s said you would be happy to slay what you hated, but you weren’t. You were sad,” Maul explained. “You know, it was the strangest thing, but I had the feeling during that fight that had your master not been there, I don’t even think we would’ve been fighting.”

It was the same thing Obi-Wan had thought at the time, but he asked anyway, “What would we have been doing?”

Instead of answering, Maul gave a small grin and took another sip of his liquor. He then said, “I’m sure you get this all the time, but you have the most stunning blue eyes. I kept finding myself lost in them during that fight. Then, right at the end, with your saber in my chest, I knew. I knew it was all a lie. I didn’t hate you or your master or any other Jedi. I had no stake in any of it. The only people I hated were the man who kidnapped me as a child and my mother for letting it happen.”

“I’ve never encountered a pair of eyes like yours,” Obi-Wan said. “They’re like golden gems.”

“Why, Master Kenobi, you flatter,” Maul purred.

“I even went to Iridonia out of curiosity to find others of your kind, but I was sorely disappointed,” Obi-Wan said. “I did not see a single Zabrak with your color of red skin and no one with eyes even close to yours.”

“I’m not from Iridonia,” Maul said. “Actually, I’ve never even been there.”

“Where were you born?” Obi-Wan asked. He assumed all Zabraks came from Iridonia.

“Dathomir,” Maul said and at Obi-Wan’s confused look, he said, “Don’t worry, hardly anyone knows of it. There are no spaceports, cities, or intergalactic travel. We’re not full-blooded Zabraks on Dathomir. In ancient times, Zabraks settled on the planet and bred with humans. The males look nearly identical to those from Iridonia but the females do not have horns and many do not have hair. The females practice ancient Force magics and are called the Nightsisters.”

“And the males?”

“They help produce babies,” Maul said and Obi-Wan coughed a bit on his drink. “Males are chosen for appearance, strength, health, and sexual fortitude. I was kept in the Temple for my Force ability. It’s very rare for males. The Nightsisters probably received a high price for me.”

Obi-Wan’s heart was breaking for the man and he had the desire to reach his hand out in consolation. They sat together quietly and finished their drinks. Once Obi-Wan’s glass was empty, he asked the question that had been bothering him for two years, “Who is the Master Sith?”

Maul nodded and set down his glass, saying, “I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I honestly wish I could tell you, but the truth is, I don’t know. He was careful to hide his true identity and he played about in my mind. There are holes where he’s concerned. I believe I was always meant to expendable and in the event of my capture, I would be unable to lead anyone to him. The only thing I’m sure of is that he’s human and has pale skin.”

“Would you like to help me find him?” Obi-Wan asked.

Maul gave a sad smile and said, “I’d like to be your friend, Master Kenobi. Would you like that?”

“Yes, I would like that very much,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Good. Then as a friend, let me tell you, this Sith is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. I will help you find who bought the bomb from me. I’ll make you bombs if you need them. I’ll join you on missions if you need backup. If you like, I’ll take you to some very interesting clubs and spas I’ve visited. But, Kenobi,” Maul said, shifting forward so his elbows rested on his knees, “I cannot lead you to your death or something even worse. Please don’t make me do that.”

This time, Obi-Wan did reach out his hand and clasped Maul’s. He looked deeply into those golden eyes and said, “That sounds like something a true friend would say. I look forward to knowing you.”

Maul smiled gently and squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand, saying, “And I you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan had been back at the Temple for a week. It was rare for him to get to stay there for anything longer than that. His success rate for missions was so high it meant he was in high demand. Unlike a law enforcement agency or a military unit, the Jedi did not require written reports and named sources so Obi-Wan could operate with little to no oversight. The Council trusted him and asked few questions. Increasingly, he was being assigned missions concerning the Senate instead of the Jedi.

Whenever he was in the Temple, Obi-Wan seemed to spend the majority of his time with Anakin. As he had predicted, Anakin was getting tall fast, nearly a foot taller than when they first met. His once chubby cheeks were beginning to narrow, and he was now looking like a proper padawan. Despite that, he was still a child in many ways and seemed to go out of his way to make Qui-Gon’s life miserable. His power with the Force continued to grow at an alarming rate. Even though he was the same age as other padawans, they feared him and rarely spoke to him.

After a long day of sparring and training with Anakin, giving Qui-Gon a much-needed break, Obi-Wan was finally able to retire to bed. It only took two hours before Anakin was sneaking into his quarters. Obi-Wan woke at the sound of the door sliding open and without opening his eyes, said, “Anakin, you’re 12 years old now. You’ll have to learn to sleep on your own eventually.”

When he heard no response, Obi-Wan sat up to see Anakin next to his bed with tears in his eyes. His heart broke and he pulled back the blankets allowing Anakin to climb into the bed. Instead of just falling asleep, Anakin burrowed into Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan put an arm around him and asked, “Did you dream about your mother again?”

He could feel Anakin’s head nod in affirmation. “Did Qui-Gon speak to the Council again about going to Tatooine?”

Anakin nodded again. Obi-Wan could only assume the meeting went poorly as most of Qui-Gon’s Council meetings did. Rubbing his hand on Anakin’s back in comfort, Obi-Wan said, “I’ll try talking to them tomorrow.”

“Really?” Anakin asked, his voice muffled.

“Really,” Obi-Wan said.

“What if they say no again?”

“I’ll come up with something,” Obi-Wan said. That seemed to be enough and Anakin soon fell to sleep.

By morning, Anakin had quietly slipped out and gone back to his own quarters. Obi-Wan requested to speak with Council members and while the entire Council was not available to meet, enough members were willing to meet that a quorum could be established. Standing before the Council, Obi-Wan began by saying, “Thank you for meeting at such short notice. I hope this will not take too much time. My concern is for young Anakin Skywalker. As I’m sure you’re aware his mother was left on Tatooine, still living as a slave. Anakin’s connection with the Force grows more powerful by the day and his nightmares concerning his mother are only getting worse. I would like the Council’s permission to travel to Tatooine to seek freedom for Shmi Skywalker and find a home for her with the Senate’s slavery relocation program.”

Master Ki Ai Mundi replied, “We thank you, Master Kenobi, for your candor and well-intentioned speech. It is clear you care very much for the padawan and only have his best interests at heart. Please know that it is with regret that the Jedi Council is unable to authorize involvement in Tatooine’s slave trade.”

Obi-Wan composed himself to conceal his disappointment and said in response, “I know the Jedi currently have political restrictions placed by the Senate in regards to Outer Rim slave territories, but if you would allow me, perhaps I could call on members of the Senate to back a goodwill mission.”

The Council was silent as they exchanged looks until Master Windu said, “Master Kenobi, the Jedi Council cannot grant _official_ permission for a _Jedi_ to venture to Tatooine to retrieve a specific individual. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I do,” Obi-Wan said realizing what the Council members were implying. “I believe young Skywalker would like it if I stayed for a couple of weeks to help him with some new training. I then have a meeting scheduled on Naboo regarding a matter of security. With the Council’s permission, I would like to take Skywalker with me to Naboo so that he may socialize and get his mind off his nightmares.”

“I think that is an excellent idea, Master Kenobi,” Master Mundi replied. The rest of the Masters nodded their heads in approval.

Maul had not imagined he would ever step foot on Tatooine’s wasteland again. It was the same desolate desert planet it had been when he had been there three years earlier. All it took was for Kenobi to message him with those pretty eyes, ask for help, and Maul was halfway across the galaxy playing bounty hunter. Seemed there was nothing he wouldn’t do for the Jedi. But this mission, freeing a slave and finding a protocol bot was hardly a burden. Maul was almost hoping whoever owned the woman would put up a fight just so he could strike him down.

Finding the Toydarian in Mos Espa was no real challenge. Maul dressed as a bounty hunter and wore a helmet, keeping his face and horns completely covered. He had a tendency to stick out in a crowd. Striding into the shop, Maul was greeted by a partially plated protocol droid. The droid approached the counter and said in a friendly voice, “Welcome to Watto’s. How may I be of service today?”

“Are you C3P0?” Maul asked. If this was the droid the boy had built, his job would already be half over.

“Why yes, sir, I am,” the droid replied.

“Were you built by Anakin Skywalker?” Maul asked.

“As a matter of fact, I was! Master Anakin built me when he worked for Master Watto,” the droid said. “Do you know Master Anakin?”

“Yes, I do,” Maul replied. “He wants you back. Come with me.”

“I apologize, sir, but I am the property of Watto and I cannot leave without his permission. It would be against my programming,” the droid said.

“Where is Skywalker’s mother?” Maul asked.

“Mistress Shmi? Oh, I am so sorry to tell you, but Mistress Shmi was sold a few months back. I was not informed to whom,” the droid said.

Maul bit back a curse and asked, “Where’s Watto?”

“He’s in the back. I will go fetch him,” the droid said. It then turned and slowly walked to the back of the shop.

Eventually, a scraggly Toydarian flew out with the droid trotting after him. He looked Maul up and down and did not like what he saw, saying, “What are you doing questioning my droid? I could have you arrested. Get out of here!”

Maul casually took out a blaster and fired it, missing the man’s head by a centimeter. Watto ducked in panic and when he came back up, he said, “There’s no need for that. Let’s talk. How can I help you?”

“Where’s Shmi Skywalker?” Maul asked, lowering the blaster but leaving it in his hand.

“Shmi, Shmi,” Watto said in confusion. “I’m sorry. I’m not familiar with the name.”

Maul fired the blaster into the man’s foot and repeated, “Where’s Shmi Skywalker?”

The man flew in a circle and grasped at his smoking foot as he said, “Oh, Shmi _Skywalker_. I sold her a few months back. She’s gone now.”

Maul raised the blaster again, pointing it at the general region he imagined a Toydarian’s genitals to be, and asked, “Sold her to who?”

“Miners,” Watto said quickly. “They came through in a rush and bought every slave in town. Didn’t leave anyone any choice. There’s a big mining operation outside Mos Pelgo. That’s all I know.”

Maul lowered the gun and said, “Thank you. Come along, droid.”

“I told you, sir. I belong to Master Watto,” the droid said. Maul looked up curiously at the Toydarian and waited for his response.

“N-no, 3PO, you go with him,” Watto said. Maul nodded his appreciation and dropped a bag of credits on the counter. He walked to the hangar with the protocol droid following behind and instructed the droid to remain with the ship. In the town’s cantina, he made inquiries about the Mos Pelgo mine, learning what he could about its size, security, and the number of slaves. Word on the street was they treated their slaves very poorly and many were worked to death. Maul made a stop at an arm’s dealer and traded some of his best remote bombs for a large cache of blasters.

As they made the short flight to Mos Pelgo, the droid decided to make small talk. Maul had never encountered a droid prone to small talk. Leave it up to the Skywalker boy to create the world’s most annoying bot. How Kenobi put up with him, he would never understand, but that was one of the things Maul found so endearing about the Jedi, his ability to see the good in everyone. With the jobs they worked, they came across some real scum and villainy, but Obi-Wan had a way of charming every person whether it be through good manners or an innocent smile.

“Sir, Master Skywalker is still only a child and I doubt he would be able to hire someone like yourself to perform such a job,” the droid said. “May I inquire as to who did hire you?”

At least it was a clever droid. Maul didn’t want all of Obi-Wan’s hard word going for nothing despite what he was told and asked, “Can you keep a secret, droid?”

“Why yes, sir. If you ask me to keep information private, I am more than capable of storing the data as confidential,” the droid replied.

“OK. I’ll tell you, but you can’t go telling anyone else or I don’t get paid. Understand, bot?” Maul asked.

“Yes, I do,” the droid replied eagerly.

“I was hired by some Jedi. He went by the name Kenobi. From what I understand, Jedi aren’t allowed to be interfering in this region or some political nonsense,” Maul said waving his hand.

“Oh, Obi-Wan Kenobi!” C3PO said. “I know the man. He must be trying to reunite Anakin with his mother. That is wonderful news. You can count on me for discretion. I will not tell a soul.”

“Good,” Maul said as he landed the ship a distance from the mine. “Stay here while I go and retrieve Ms. Skywalker. It shouldn’t take long. Don’t be alarmed if you see or hear any explosions. Mines like this deal with unstable products and accidents happen.”

“Oh my,” the droid said. “Please be careful, sir.”

Maul chuckled softly and loaded a vest of explosives onto his chest. He then strapped a bag full of blasters across his chest. Finding a back entrance to the mine was easy enough and Maul was able to take out the posted guards with a knife. Maul found a console but was disappointed to find the slaves were listed by number instead of by name.

Deciding he needed a slave to decode some of the numbers, Maul crept along until he reached what seemed to be a disciplinary sector. They had a man out, strapped to a chair and a guard was taking his time slowing pulling the man’s fingernails out one at a time. The poor man’s screams were so loud, the guard did not hear Maul approaching from behind and died far too quickly when Maul snapped his neck. Rifling over his uniform, Maul removed his security tag and blaster.

Maul took a seat next to the prisoner and removed the straps holding the man down. He motioned for him to be quiet and reached into his pocket for a container of bacta spray. As the man tried to contain his sobbing, Maul sprayed his fingers and inspected him for other injuries. In a whisper, Maul said, “I’m looking for someone. I’ll be grateful to anyone that helps me.”

The man nodded his understanding and Maul gave him the guard’s blaster. In the same low whisper, Maul asked, “What’s your name?”

In a strained voice, hoarse from screaming, the man said, “Taed. Taed Dras.”

“Are all the workers here slaves, Taed?” Taed nodded his head and gripped the blaster eagerly. Maul asked, “Are the people in the cells slaves?”

Taed nodded his head again and said, “They will help. If you free them.”

Maul nodded and began quietly opening the cells with the dead guard’s security card. The slaves that were conscious and able to move freely received blasters. The slaves led Maul to the breakroom for the mining officer’s breakroom. Maul was shocked when he didn’t have to fire a single blast. The slaves took out every officer in the room with the type of vengeance only the oppressed know. Maul instructed them to collect all the weapons and security cards they could find.

Maul pulled Taed aside and said, “I’m looking for someone in particular. She goes by the name Shmi Skywalker. Slender woman, dark hair, very polite. Do you know her?”

Taed’s face fell and he nodded, saying, “You won’t find her in any of the workrooms or the mine. She’s in the infirmary. Guards roughed her up a couple of months ago. No one’s seen her since.”

“You think this lot of you can handle the rest from here?” Maul asked.

Taed looked at the dozen or so slaves making their plans and said, “Yeah, we could use some more firepower, but we’ll make a dent.”

Maul removed the bag with the blasters and handed it over. He also stripped off all but three of his bombs and handed them over then asked, “How about now?”

Taed smiled and said, “Yeah, this should do it.”

“Point me toward the infirmary,” Maul asked.

Taed directed him to the infirmary, but stopped him to ask, “Who are you?”

“Nobody,” Maul said. “Just a hired gun, but if you and your friends need more of those bombs in the future, contact this man.”

Maul slipped Taed slipped a small info disk and the man put it into his pocket, nodding gratefully. As Maul left for the infirmary, Taed brought the extra blasters and the bombs to his comrades. They began retooling their plan and Maul slipped down a corridor.

_Infirmary_ was a generous word for what the place was. It was mostly an area for depositing slaves who were not yet dead. Maul noted it was conveniently located near the incinerator for when the inevitable happened. There were no human guards or medical staff as the entire wing was manned by droids. The droids were not even programmed to be alarmed by an outsider’s presence. That was a good thing. The slaves could repurpose them after taking over the mine.

Looking from bed to bed, Maul finally found a woman that matched Shmi Skywalker’s description. He knelt down next to her bed and she did not wake with his presence. He placed a hand on her forehead and gently brought her back to consciousness. As her eyes opened, they were bloodshot and unfocused. She had most likely been deeply drugged. He kept his hand on her head, radiating feelings of comfort and health as he asked, “Are you Shmi Skywalker?”

The woman nodded her head yes in reply. Just to make sure he had the right woman, Maul said, “You have a son. Picture him in your mind.”

When he said that, the thoughts were slow to form, but they eventually did come together and showed a picture of young Anakin as he would have been the last time, she saw him. Maul said, “I’m going to bring you back to him. Rest now.”

He allowed Shmi to go back into unconsciousness as he gathered her into a thin blanket. Picking the woman up proved no difficulty as her frail body was terribly emaciated. As he left the mine, he could hear blaster fire and screams. Soon enough, explosions were sounding, and the revolution was in full swing. Maul reached his ship with the woman and left the planet’s surface without anyone noticing.

Once out of Tatooine space, Maul went into the med bay to check on the woman. The protocol droid was fussing over her, saying, “Mistress Skywalker looks terrible!”

Maul could not disagree with that assessment. The droid seemed useless as a medical assistant so Maul shooed him away. Placing a hand on her head, her skin appeared overly warm and sweaty. Maul wondered if she had a fever. It could easily be a virus or a bacterial infection with the conditions of the mine. As gently as possible, Maul checked her for injuries and noticed her right ankle was swollen. It might be broken or just sprained.

Going into the ship’s medical supplies, Maul retrieved a device to reduce inflammation and applied it to her ankle. Once the skin reduced to a normal level, it appeared to be a break so Maul added a healing brace. The bone would knit back together in a day or two. Continuing the exam, Maul turned the woman so he could see her back and was aghast to see to stripes of blood seeping through her raggedy clothing. Taking out a small knife, Maul cut away the cloth.

“Oh, what have they done to her?” the droid cried behind him.

“These are lashings,” Maul said, knowing personally what they looked like and how they felt. “It appears she broke her ankle and could not work. They lashed her as punishment.” 

“How could anyone be so cruel?” the droid asked, becoming more upset.

“You know very little of the galaxy, droid,” Maul said as he began to gently apply bacta to the festering wounds. “Cruelty knows no bounds, whether it be a helpless animal, a captured soldier, a meager slave, or even a small child.”

Maul applied medicated strips to the wounds as he said, “They did not want her to live. There were medical bots present but none of her wounds were treated. She was supposed to die a slow, painful death as a message to the other slaves. These wounds are not new, but they are not healing as they should be. I’m worried about sepsis. I need to get her to Naboo as soon as possible.”

Taking out a hypo, Maul injected the woman with a strong anti-biotic and left to retrieve cooling packs. He gave them to the droid and said, “I’m going to put us into hyperdrive. Please keep these packs on her body to keep her temperature down. Try your best to make her comfortable.”

“Of course, sir,” the droid said and tried its best to follow Maul’s instructions. Once in the cockpit, Maul set coordinates for Naboo and engaged the hyperdrive. Luckily Maul had experience flying undetected into Naboo’s space and had even performed a stealth landing in the capital. Once he had docked in a hidden space in Theed, Maul redressed the woman in a clean white gown. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her off the ship while the droid anxiously followed.

Just outside the capital building, Maul motioned for the droid to duck into an alcove with him. He said, “Droid, hold out your arms.”

The droid followed his directions and Maul carefully placed the woman’s body in his arms. Maul said, “Be as gentle as possible. I’m going to leave and you’re going to call for a guard. Tell them this woman needs immediate medical attention. After they get her to a hospital, tell them she is Shmi Skywalker and they must inform Padmé Amidala. Be persistent. Do not back down. Insist they get a message to Padmé Amidala that this is the mother of Anakin Skywalker. Can you do this, droid?”

“Yes, sir,” the droid said.

“If they ask, you do not know how you arrived here,” Maul said. “Tell them you were deactivated on Tatooine and when you were reactivated you were here on Naboo.”

“I will not fail you, sir,” the droid replied with the closest thing to resolution in its voice it could muster.

Maul ducked away into the darkness and the droid turned to begin a careful walk toward a pair of posted guards. It began calling out, “Excuse me! You there, I need your help. This woman is very ill and needs a doctor.”

Maul could see the guards rush over to the droid and take the woman from his arms. They were speaking into their comms to call for backup. He had done everything he could. Even though it was not in the direct path back to his ship, Maul walked past the generator. The place he had battled Kenobi and his then master three years earlier. So strange seeing the place where his entire life had changed once again just a mere generator.

It was not in his nature to reflect on his previous life, but Maul took a moment to wonder how things would be if he were still a Sith. What he remembered most vividly was the hate. Being a Sith meant embracing hate and anger, letting it consume all waking thoughts. When he lost his one heart, a part of him that held that hate released. As he fell into the melting pit, the hate, the anger, and every vile emotion that kept him clinging to the Darkside just fell away. He sealed off his connection to the Force as much as possible and felt himself go numb.

He had always been good with explosives so building bombs seemed as good an occupation as any. Maul settled on an inconspicuous planet where he found an underground facility for sale. It had belonged to the local hermit and the town was happy to sell it off. His security upgrades were extensive but gave him the confidence to travel off-planet when he had the inclination. He sometimes traveled for work, but mostly for fun. The galaxy was such an interesting place when one wasn’t intent on murder and chaos.

Then Kenobi had shown up on his doorstep and something woke up inside him. His dead heart was still dead, but the living one fluttered for the first time. His listless life became _something_. For the first time ever, he had a friend, someone he cared for and who cared for him. Kenobi always had a purpose, a mission, and he was ready to save lives or prevent some calamity. Aiding him in his tasks was not only exhilarating but great fun. They made a perfect team. Not wanting to overstay his welcome, Maul left the generator and found his ship.

After a couple of weeks of bonding time with Anakin at the Temple including several lessons that turned into demonstrations for large groups of padawans, Obi-Wan was getting the boy ready for a trip to Naboo. Qui-Gon gave his blessing for the trip but very quickly turned down the invitation to go with them. He told Obi-Wan, “I have priorities here at the Temple that requires my presence.”

“You mean, you need a break,” Obi-Wan said with a smirk. “Queen Amidala is in the last year of her term. It will be nice for Anakin to see her and witness the beginnings of a peaceful transference of power. Plus, it may be good for his nightmares to revisit the planet that features so prominently in them.”

“I’m sure it will be a good educational experience for him,” Qui-Gon said. “Naboo is a beautiful planet. Perhaps he would like to go on a sight-seeing tour as well.”

“Ah, so no need to rush back. I understand, master,” Obi-Wan replied.

As he was loading Anakin onto the ship, the padawan said, “This is going to be so much fun! You _promise_ it’s just going to be the two of us?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and asked, “What does that mean?”

“Well, these last two weeks were supposed to be just us, but all those other padawans kept getting in the way,” Anakin said with a frown.

“Wasn’t that fun, though, spending time with the other padawans? You were learning new things, making friends-”

“I don’t want them! I only want you. You’re my special big brother and they don’t have the right to get your attention. They only do that because you do cool things like spy stuff and lightsaber battles. They don’t care about you as I do,” Anakin said, tears forming in his eyes.

“Oh, Anakin…” Obi-Wan said and opened his arms so the boy could hug him. “Just because I pay attention to someone else doesn’t mean I care about you any less. Remember, as Jedis, there is nothing wrong with having love in our hearts, but we must not become possessive.”

“Do you love me?” Anakin asked with his face pressed against Obi-Wan’s chest.

“Yes, Anakin, I love you. You are my brother,” Obi-Wan said. “Now, let’s get ready so we can arrive on Naboo on time. Aren’t you excited to see Padmé?”

Anakin released his tight grip on Obi-Wan and picked up his bag to take on the ship, saying, “Yeah, I ‘spose. She’s nice. She looks funny when she has to wear all those queen clothes.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. “They are quite elaborate.”

Once they had the ship ready and were leaving Coruscant’s orbit, Anakin began to ask for stories, “Tell me about the assassination you foiled on Rodia.”

Luckily Obi-Wan had plenty of stories to keep the padawan entertained for the journey and whenever Maul came up in a story, Obi-Wan referred to him as a friend and confidant. He had not heard from Maul since he sent him on his mission, which meant it was successful. Maul would only send a communication if something were amiss. Upon arrival in Theed, Obi-Wan and Anakin were met with a royal procession led by the Queen herself, dressed in an opulent blue gown with a feathered headdress. She smiled wide in greeting.

“My friends, it has been far too long,” Queen Amidala said. “I am very glad you have finally come to visit. Anakin, I hardly recognized you. You’ve grown quite tall since we last met.”

Anakin gave a polite bow and said, “Thank you, your Grace. Your dress has many beautiful feathers.”

“ _Anakin…”_ Obi-Wan hissed under his breath, but luckily the Queen and her party laughed at the comment.

“I know we had a lunch planned to discuss politics, but something very important has occurred in the last week and you both must come with me,” the Queen said and gestured for the Jedi to follow.

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan’s sleeve and tried his best to whisper, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan whispered back.

The Queen led them into the royal palace and dismissed the majority of her party, leaving only two handmaidens. They entered an area meant for royalty and household staff only. Upon arriving at a door, the Queen turned to Anakin and said, “My dearest friend, please believe me that we are absolutely baffled how this has occurred, but it is nothing short of a blessing.”

Anakin gave a confused look in return and the door slid open. Standing inside the waiting room, wearing a simple, blue satin dress was Anakin’s mother. Tears were welling in her eyes and she held out her hands, saying, “Ani, my boy.”

For a moment, Anakin stood in stunned silence. It wasn’t until Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring pat on his back that the boy ran forward and buried himself in his mother’s arms. The Queen addressed Obi-Wan, saying, “She showed up here seemingly at random last week with the protocol droid Anakin had built. He walked up to a group of palace guards demanding medical attention for her. It is fortunate that he did as she would have died of sepsis had she arrived much later. Neither the droid nor Ms. Skywalker has a memory of how they arrived here. Ms. Skywalker had been sold to the mining collective and was wasting away in their wound center. We made inquiries on Tatooine and there was a massive slave rebellion in that mine. The slaves overtook the mine guards and have established a stronghold. They are negotiating their freedom. We sent reinforcements to help them in this matter.”

Obi-Wan brought a hand to his mouth in mock astonishment, saying, “That’s remarkable. Anakin has been having nightmares of his mother suffering for months. His nightmares may very well have been prophetic visions.”

The mother and son were interrupted with C3PO entered the room, covered in a dazzling new gold plating. He cried, “Master Anakin! It is so good to see you again. You have become a Jedi. That is wonderful news!”

Anakin finally peeled himself away from his mother, his eyes red with tears, and said, “3PO, you’re gold!”

“Yes, her royal highness Queen Amidala ordered a full plating of gold as a reward for bringing your mother to safety,” the droid said.

“What are you going to do now, Mother?” Anakin asked still clasping her hands.

“I have not decided, but the Queen has offered me a position in her household staff. They do not have slaves on Naboo so I will make money and have an apartment. The new Queen may keep me on her staff as well,” Shmi said sweetly.

“We have offered your mother asylum and she will be allowed to become a citizen,” Queen Amidala said. “Naboo is staunchly anti-slavery and she will never be forced to return to Tatooine. You may come to visit her here whenever your Jedi duties allow you to.”

“Is that true, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, his eyes wide.

“Yes. I will talk to Qui-Gon and he will make arrangements to have you travel here when time allows,” Obi-Wan replied.

They stayed on Naboo for an entire week. Anakin was allowed to talk to his mother and tell her all about the Temple and Master Qui-Gon. He told her about his special powers and how he was way more powerful than the other padawans. She listened while he talked about Obi-Wan and the cool things he did and how he sometimes brought him candy.

Obi-Wan arranged for them to go on tours of Naboo. It was a really pretty planet, way prettier than Coruscant or Tatooine. He showed his mother how he fights with a lightsaber by dueling with Obi-Wan in front of her. She was so proud of him. Sometimes Obi-Wan would have to go to meetings or talk to important people, which always made Anakin angry, but he would come back. They got to share a room at the palace.

Anakin was watching Obi-Wan shave and started to wonder when he would have to start shaving. Master Qui-Gon didn’t shave, he had a beard and sometimes things got stuck in his beard and Anakin wouldn’t tell him because it was funny.

“Why don’t you have a beard like Master Qui-Gon?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged, saying, “It’s easier to go undercover without one. I suppose when the Council wants me to stop working in the field and take on a padawan learner, I will grow one.”

“Will you let it grow long and wild like the old Masters?” Anakin asked.

“Do you think I should?” Obi-Wan asked in reply.

Anakin scrunched his nose and laughed, “No. You should keep it neat and clean.”

“Alright, if and when I grow a beard, I will strive to keep it a respectable, gentlemanly length. How does that sound?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Good,” Anakin said, nodding in approval. “Are we leaving for Coruscant tomorrow?”

“Yes, that is the plan,” Obi-Wan said. “Do you want to stay longer? I can talk to Qui-Gon.”

“No, I’m ready to go back,” Anakin said. “I’m happy that mother is safe, and she doesn’t need me to protect her. Naboo is a good planet. I’m ready to return to my studies.”

Obi-Wan finished his shaving and wiped his face. He turned and said, “Why Anakin, I do believe that is a very grown-up thing for you to say. Qui-Gon will be very proud.”

“Are you proud?” Anakin asked in a small voice.

“I’ve never been prouder in my life,” Obi-Wan said and Anakin could not keep the big smile from his face.

“I want to go say goodnight to my mother,” Anakin said. “Can I go do that?”

“I don’t see any harm in it,” Obi-Wan replied. “Just be quiet and don’t wake up any other staff members.”

“Thanks, Obi-Wan!” Anakin said and ran from the room. He did want to say goodnight to his mother, but mostly Anakin wanted to talk to C3PO. Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one who knew how to do spy stuff. After giving his mother a big hug and kiss, he pulled the droid out into the corridor.

“Master Anakin, how may I help you?” the droid asked.

“Keep your voice down,” Anakin said. “You have to tell me who rescued you from Tatooine.”

“As I told the people here on Naboo, I was deactivated,” the droid replied.

“3PO, I made you. You are not allowed to lie to me. You obey my commands over anyone else’s. Tell me the truth,” Anakin demanded.

“Oh dear,” the droid said with worry. “I’m really not supposed to tell.”

“3PO, I won’t tell anyone, but as your maker, you are required to relay only the truth to me. Now, who rescued you on Tatooine?” Anakin repeated.

“I will tell you, master, but please know I promised the man I would keep it secret. If it gets out, he will not be paid for his services,” 3PO said.

“I promise. No one else will know,” Anakin said.

“The man was a bounty hunter of some sort. He never gave me his name. I do not know his race as he wore a helmet and never took it off, but he had a very refined inner core accent. He performed emergency medical care on your mother that saved her life,” the droid said.

“Who hired him?” Anakin asked.

The droid looked about nervously but leaned in to answer, “The man said it was a secret, but he was hired by Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Thank you, C3PO,” Anakin said. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. I’m leaving tomorrow to go back to Coruscant. Promise me you’ll take good care of Mother.”

“I promise, Master Anakin,” the droid said.

Anakin let the droid go back to the room and then made his way back to his own. He was not surprised. Somehow, he just knew it was Obi-Wan that had done all this. No one else in the Jedi Temple cared enough to do anything to save his mother, but Obi-Wan did things whether he had approval or not. He didn’t even want to take credit for it. All he wanted was for Anakin to be happy. Master Qui-Gon was the one that left her on Tatooine to begin with. If Obi-Wan had been in charge, he never would’ve let that happen. No one was ever going to take Obi-Wan away from Anakin. No one.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan stood before the Jedi Council awaiting whatever discipline was coming his way. Master Mace Windu began by saying, “It has come to our attention that Shmi Skywalker was rescued from a dangerous slave mine on Tatooine and delivered to the capital on Naboo. Representatives from the slave traders of the Outer Rims in the Senate made an inquiry to the Jedi Temple.”

Obi-Wan, without giving anything away with his face said, “I did not know an inquiry had taken place.”

Master Ki Ai Mundi said, “We had overwhelming evidence showing you, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Anakin Skywalker at the Jedi Temple for weeks while this supposed rescue took place. The representatives were satisfied that the Jedis played no part in her rescue and the ensuing slave revolt.”

“While we had the representatives present, we were also able to express our disdain for the practice of slavery and our shock at the conditions of the mining facility,” Master Eeth Koth said. “The Council is now in talks to announce support for the abolitionist planets of the Senate.”

“Master Kenobi,” Grand Master Yoda said and Obi-Wan looked down to listen carefully. “Care for your friend and discretion in action keen wisdom show. A great leader you will one day be.”

Obi-Wan was unsure how to reply and instead nodded in gratitude. Master Windu said, “You should know you are creating a reputation for yourself in the Senate. Senate officials request you by the name _The Negotiator_.”

“Oh my,” Obi-Wan said and brought a hand to his face.

“Take a few days off,” Master Windu said. “You’re going to be in more demand than ever, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan thanked them and left the Council chamber. When he returned to his quarters, Obi-Wan commed Maul. With a few days' leave, he would have enough time to visit Haruun Kal and thank Maul in person. He even had a gift ready. Maul answered surprisingly fast and appeared as a hologram over Obi-Wan’s wrist.

“My friend,” Obi-Wan said. “It is good to see your face. I have been given a few days' leave, and I was hoping to spend it with you. If I leave now, I can be out to your place in five hours.”

Maul gave a small grin and said, “I’m afraid you won’t find me there. I decided to take in the vast nightlife here on Coruscant.”

“You’re in the city?” Obi-Wan asked, his face lighting up.

“I am staying at a rather nice hotel not far from the Temple. I know you can’t be seen having dinner with a dead man in public this close to the rest of the Jedi, but we can call for room service,” Maul said, his grin turning a tad lascivious.

“That sounds lovely. Send me the Hotel name and room number,” Obi-Wan said.

The comm ended and Obi-Wan was at a loss of what to wear. Suddenly his Jedi robes seemed inadequate for dinner in one of Coruscant’s hotels. Going through his vast wardrobe of undercover clothing, Obi-Wan found an outfit he had used when he infiltrated a high-class gambling ring. It was tight through the legs and thighs but surely Maul wouldn’t mind.

On his way out of the residential area of the Temple, Anakin found Obi-Wan. It seemed as if the young Padawan had some sort of honing ability when it came to Obi-Wan’s location. “Obi-Wan, it’s late. Where are you going?” Anakin asked.

“I have to meet someone,” Obi-Wan said.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Anakin said. “You look so different. You look…fancy.”

“I am meeting a contact,” Obi-Wan said hoping Anakin would drop his questions.

“Oh, is this like a _spy_ thing?” Anakin asked, trying to whisper.

Obi-Wan winked and patted Anakin’s shoulder. As he left, Anakin was grinning ear to ear. Obi-Wan found the hotel easily and he was glad he had dressed up as it was especially nice. Maul’s room was on the top floor and when Obi-Wan rang at the door, it slid open, Maul on the other side, a drink in his hand. He was wearing a silken black sarong around his waist and an open front black silk shirt.

Frozen in place, Obi-Wan could only ogle helplessly at Maul’s chiseled red and black chest, his muscles enhanced with his intricate tattoos. Maul broke his trance by saying, “Are you coming in or not?”

Obi-Wan laughed awkwardly and walked into the room, taking in the opulent surroundings. Maul poured him a drink and made it obvious he was inspecting Obi-Wan’s outfit. As he handed him the glass, he said, “I’m glad you dressed up. This is quite the treat.”

Despite being friends for over a year, Obi-Wan still blushed whenever Maul complimented him. He took the glass, sipping the liquor noting it was a rich brandy. Walking over to the window, Obi-Wan took in the grand view of the busy city stretching as far as the eye could see. Maul came to stand near him but was not looking out the window.

“Did you have enough credits for the mission?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, more than enough,” Maul said.

“I do wish you’d let me pay you more for this,” Obi-Wan said. “I cannot overstate how important this was for Anakin.”

“I’m not taking your money, Kenobi,” Maul replied. “Besides, I have gained more customers from this little stunt than you can possibly imagine. Rebellions are great for business.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, saying, “Of course. I know you did this for me and I’m forever grateful. I brought you a gift.”

Maul gave a curious look as Obi-Wan placed his glass on a side table. Obi-Wan reached into his jacket and took out the wrapped bundle and handed it to Maul. Taking it from Obi-Wan, Maul unwrapped the item and stared at it in shock. He moved it reverently between his hands and asked, “Is this…where did you…?”

“Half of your saber fell outside of the pit. I picked it up,” Obi-Wan said. “I was never sure why I kept it. The actual saber was broken, but the kyber crystal was intact. I rebuilt it into a single blade.”

Maul lit the blade and waved the red light as if he were mesmerized by it. After another moment, he doused the blade and reverently placed it on a table. “I know you have not been using the Force so I hope it was not presumptuous of me to make this. I just thought that you might like to have it for, well, I don’t know…”

While Obi-Wan struggled to think for something eloquent to say, Maul walked forward and drew him into a passionate kiss. At first, Obi-Wan froze in shock but soon relaxed into Maul’s arms allowing the kiss to happen. It felt natural to be held by him as if their bodies belonged together. Maul ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair then gently cradled his cheek while his other arm wrapped around his waist.

When their lips parted, Maul said softly, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

Obi-Wan smiled and gently placed his lips to Mauls'. He drew back and brought his hand to carefully graze Maul’s face. The pads of his fingertips lightly traced the intricate tattoos and soon moved on to the horn closest to his left ear. With reverence, he felt the grooves up to the pointed tip. Maul let out the slightest moan and without thinking, Obi-Wan stood up on his toes to lean forward and run his tongue along the tip.

Maul’s moan grew deeper and his entire body shuddered at the action. In a husky voice, Maul said, “You cannot tease me, Jedi. You are dear to me. If you want me to stop, I will stop. Just say the word. But please, do not tease me.”

“I won’t tease,” Obi-Wan said, “but this…is my first time. I’m afraid I don’t quite know what I’m doing.”

Maul groaned and whispered, “I knew it.”

He took Obi-Wan by the hand and led him over to the bed. With obvious care, Maul began removing Obi-Wan’s clothing and laid them out on the nearby sofa. Maul removed his own clothing without nearly as much gentleness and tossed them to the floor. Obi-Wan laid down on the bed, nearly shaking with nerves. There had been times he had considered lustful activities, but Obi-Wan never truly thought he would go through with them. Maul was different.

When he was with Maul, he was not a Jedi Master or a hero or a diplomat, he was just Obi-Wan. They spoke, laughed, ate, and fought together as equals in their own bubble of the galaxy. This one man had the unique position to see through all of Obi-Wan’s titles and responsibilities to only see the human underneath. By all rights, Obi-Wan should be terrified to be so exposed, but instead, he was enthralled. His body ached to be touched and he longed to known.

Maul climbed onto the bed and laid his body on top of Obi-Wan’s. Their cocks rubbed against each other and hardened. Instinctively, Obi-Wan spread his legs and tried to bring Maul closer to his body. Maul brought their lips together and his tongue entered Obi-Wan’s mouth. Wrapping his arm’s around Maul’s back, Obi-Wan began to feel their bodies meld together. Eventually, Maul pulled away from the kiss and Obi-Wan whined at the loss.

With a series of kisses and licks, Maul made his way down Obi-Wan’s chest then onto his abdomen. He grasped Obi-Wan’s thighs and raised them so he could begin kissing the inside of the inner thighs. Finally, his mouth reached Obi-Wan’s straining cock and began licking the hardened shaft. Obi-Wan’s hands went to Maul’s head and he interwove his fingers among the sharp horns while caressing the soft skin in between.

Maul skillfully licked and kissed Obi-Wan’s cock causing it to strain and leak. Obi-Wan moaned deeply, his toes curling as he tried to maintain his sanity. A stabilizing hand landed on Obi-Wan’s abdomen as Maul took the leaking tip of Obi-Wan’s cock in his mouth and began sucking. Maul’s other hand went to Obi-Wan’s shaft and stroked it in time with the movement of his mouth, taking him deeper each time.

When Obi-Wan felt himself close to coming, his grip on Maul’s horns tightened and he stuttered, “Maul…I’m close.”

Maul pulled his mouth off and gripped Obi-Wan’s shaft tightly, leaving Obi-Wan panting, his muscles strained. Once again placing kisses to Obi-Wan’s abdomen, Maul looked up to meet his eyes and said, “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this? How many men I’ve done this to and pretended it was you?”

With a breathy laugh, Obi-Wan said, “I can’t tell if you’re trying to flatter me or make me jealous.”

“Is it too much to ask for both?” Maul said with a sly grin.

Obi-Wan smiled brightly and said, “Come up here. I want to try now.”

Maul raised up to his knees and moved up the bed so his cock was in perfect view of Obi-Wan’s face. Turning onto his side, Obi-Wan reached a hand out a stroked Maul’s long, thick cock, admiring the tattoos. Tentatively, he brought his head forward and licked the tip. Maul’s deep moan encouraged him to lick more and he began moving his hand along the shaft.

“That’s not fair,” Maul said between moans. “Do you have to be so damn superior at everything?”

Obi-Wan fought to hold back his laugh and began to suck the tip as Maul had done to him, taking him as deep as he could. Maul placed a hand on his head and pushed him back gently. He then laid down on his side so he was able to take Obi-Wan into his mouth while Obi-Wan mouthed him at the same time. The feeling of giving and taking pleasure at once was nearly overwhelming. Obi-Wan grasped onto Maul’s ass cheeks tightly and pulled him in closer.

Their pleasure began mounting and gradually Obi-Wan could feel Maul’s Force barriers begin to slip. The Force radiated passion and lust between them, increasing the feelings, multiplying them until they reached a climax together so strong, Obi-Wan’s vision momentarily turned to white. When his senses returned, Obi-Wan was lying on his back contemplating the taste of Maul’s come in his mouth. He brought his hand to his lips and swallowed, smiling in bliss.

Soon, Maul rearranged himself on the bed so he was draped across Obi-Wan’s chest. His Force barriers were back in place, but Obi-Wan could still recall the feel of them dropping. Obi-Wan had an epiphany of sorts. He realized he was still a young man and perhaps it wasn’t too late to change course. Even though he was a Master, he did not have a padawan assigned and had no long-term duties assigned to him at the Temple. There was nothing in the Order that relied upon him staying.

Young Anakin would be sad, but he would still have Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could still visit him. A Master Sith still roamed the galaxy, but the galaxy was large. It was so large, he and Maul could find their own corner of it and if they posed no threat, no one would come looking for them. In a soft voice, Obi-Wan asked, “Would you be able to teach me how to place a strong Force barrier as you do?”

Maul rested his chin on Obi-Wan’s chest, looking up into his eyes, and asked, “Don’t the Jedi frown on that?”

“They do,” Obi-Wan said. “But what if I were no longer a Jedi?”

“I won’t lie to you,” Maul said, “the idea makes me happy, so selfishly happy, but don’t make a rash decision. Don’t make a decision that you’ll later regret and hate me for.”

“There’s a former Jedi that resides at the Temple,” Obi-Wan said after a long pause. “He has the gift of foresight. I will speak with him.”

Maul smiled and replied, “Good. Consult with Sifo-Dyas and seek guidance in meditation. If this is truly what you want, I will take you, make you mine, and never let you go.”

Obi-Wan caressed Maul’s horns thoughtfully, his eyes closing in contentment. After a moment, his eyes flew open and he said, “Sifo-Dyas. I never told you about Sifo-Dyas.”

Maul looked up at him, his eyes impatient as if he was waiting for Obi-Wan to figure out something obvious. When it finally occurred to him, Obi-Wan gave a dry laugh and said, “It was you on Oba Diah. You threw the rocks at Dooku that allowed me to kill him.”

“I wanted to kill him myself, but he was too powerful, especially with the recent loss of one of my hearts. You showing up was like fate,” Maul said. “I had a suspicion that my Master had another apprentice and when I found out it was true, I wanted him dead. I want my Master dead as well, but I’ll settle for having you. That really is the greater prize after all.”

Obi-Wan felt tears well in his eyes and he placed a kiss on Maul’s head. He then said, “Can you give me a couple of days to decide things in the Temple? I’ll comm you when I’ve made a decision.”

“I can’t believe you haven’t figured this out yet, but I’ll do just about any damn thing you ask,” Maul said.

The next morning, Obi-Wan returned to the Temple and sought out Sifo-Dyas. As fate would have it, he was just in time. The former Master was in the middle of one of his erratic episodes and was shouting at the hapless padawans attempting to aid him.

“What seems to be the issue?” Obi-Wan asked as he approached.

“Kenobi?” Dyas shouted from his quarters. He popped his head out, saying, “There you are Kenobi. I have important things that I need to tell the Council and no one will let me. No one is listening. We are in grave danger. Grave danger. Please, old friend, please come listen.”

Obi-Wan turned to the padawans and said, “Don’t worry. I will take things from here.”

The padawans bowed and took off at a near run. Obi-Wan entered Sifo-Dyas’ quarters and sighed at the mess of papers and books scattered all about. Sifo-Dyas began selecting what seemed to be random papers and gestured for Obi-Wan to join him at his table. Obi-Wan sat and listened while Sifo-Dyas began to unravel his latest portent of doom. This particular tale involved the Senate like many of his readings did.

Once he finished, Obi-Wan asked, “How have you been sleeping?”

“Sleeping?” Sifo-Dyas said with a dry laugh. “Not at all. These visions plague me day and night. I cannot escape them. What I wouldn’t give for just a few hours of peace. This Temple is a prison, young Kenobi. The Force is everywhere. It flows heavily through everything. Every Jedi’s fate and worries and meditations come to me.”

Obi-Wan reached out and took his hand that had begun to tremble. He tried to push quiet and calm through the Force, which seemed to reduce the shaking. Once Sifo-Dyas had settled, Obi-Wan asked, “Would you like to live somewhere else?”

“Is that possible? You said I could not live alone,” Sifo-Dyas replied.

“Perhaps you do not have to live alone,” Obi-Wan said. “I can make arrangements for you to live with someone else in a quieter place where the Force is softer. It will be a few days until the move can take place, but I think I can make it happen.”

“Oh, young Kenobi,” Sifo-Dyas said with a sigh. “I once again owe you my life. What can I ever do to repay you?”

“I could use some foresight,” Obi-Wan said. “I have someone close to me. He’s quite dear and I feel that my dedication to him is beginning to outweigh my dedication to the Force. My leaving the Order will not doom the galaxy, will it?”

Obi-Wan expected a laugh, but Sifo-Dyas only grew serious and said, “I will have to meditate on it. It is so difficult to focus.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan said. “I will go about making arrangements then and I will speak with the Council.”

When Obi-Wan left, he went to his own quarters and sent a comm to Maul. When Maul popped up as a hologram, he was only wearing his small clothes and despite what they had done all night, Obi-Wan still blushed. Maul said, “Don’t tell me you’ve made a decision already?” 

“No,” Obi-Wan replied. “This is about Sifo-Dyas. The poor man is miserable. You were able to put up a barrier so no one could feel the Force coming from you. Is there a way to do the opposite? So that one cannot actually feel the Force?”

Maul became quiet and put a hand to his chin. After a moment he said, “I don’t know of a way of doing it through mental abilities alone. However, there is an artifact. I read about it. It’s a Sith artifact and when worn, it completely cuts the Force off from the wearer.”

“Do you know where it is?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, I do,” Maul said.

“Can you tell me where it is? I’ll go get it,” Obi-Wan said. “The man needs some sort of peace.”

Maul sighed and said, “No Jedi Master is going traipsing around Sith ruins. Stay put and I’ll fetch it.”

Obi-Wan’s heart fluttered at Maul’s words, but then his thoughts turned to worry and he asked, “Will it be dangerous?”

“I can only hope,” Maul said with a mischievous grin but then his face turned serious. “You do you realize, a Sith relic can’t go anywhere near a Jedi Temple. If Sifo-Dyas were to want to make use of the thing, he would have to move.”

“About that,” Obi-Wan said. “Would you be terribly averse to a former Jedi roommate with a talent for foresight?”

Maul shrugged and asked, “Does he know anything about bomb-making?”

“He’s one of the brightest minds of the Jedi Order and a fierce warrior. I think he can figure it out,” Obi-Wan said.

“Fair enough. Have him waiting in my compound. I’ll be there in a week or so. You may want to buy him a nurse droid if he needs looking after,” Maul said.

“I don’t deserve you,” Obi-Wan said in wonder.

“That’s true,” Maul said. “You deserve much better.”

Obi-Wan placed his hand on his heart and Maul copied the gesture before the comm message ended.

In the end, convincing the Council to allow Obi-Wan to move Sifo-Dyas off-planet was no challenge at all. In fact, they were downright enthusiastic about it and even offered funds for a state-of-the-art nurse droid. Sifo-Dyas had become rather difficult to manage over the years and they were happy to be rid of him guiltfree. The man himself was so glad to be leaving that he did not even ask where he was going and just started packing immediately.

As they were preparing to go to the ship hangar, many of the Temple’s old Masters came out to bid farewell to Sifo-Dyas. Obi-Wan could sense their relief at having a proper parting with their old friend and colleague as opposed to when he was forced out in disgrace years before. Qui-Gon Jinn appeared and shook Dyas’ hand. While the two of them spoke, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan away from the other Jedis.

“Where’s Sifo-Dyas going?” Anakin asked.

“He’s going to live with a friend. The Temple is a very busy place and he needs to be in a place that is quiet,” Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin scrunched his nose and said, “The Temple isn’t busy. The Temple is the most boring place in the galaxy!”

“What I mean is, the Temple is very busy with the Force,” Obi-Wan said. “Sifo-Dyas feels the Force at such a great level that it doesn’t let him rest. He needs to _retire_. He needs to be somewhere that doesn’t have other Force users so he can sleep and read.”

“Oh, old people things,” Anakin said.

“Exactly. He needs a place to retire but also needs someone to protect him. The Jedi do not want anything bad to happen to him,” Obi-Wan said.

“It’s a good thing you’re his friend,” Anakin said. “I heard the other Masters say bad things about him and I told them I was going to tell you. They begged me not to say anything. It was the funniest thing ever!”

“Oh, Anakin…” Obi-Wan said. “I hope Qui-Gon didn’t hear about that.”

“No,” Anakin said and waved his hand. “Besides, I think Qui-Gon should retire soon. All he likes to do are old people things.”

“Perhaps you’re aging him prematurely,” Obi-Wan said. “Be nice to your Master. He’s a good man.”

“I’ll try,” Anakin said with a sigh. “After you drop off Sifo-Dyas, come right back to the Temple. I want to go see Dex and have lunch in the city.”

“I’ll try,” Obi-Wan said, mocking Anakin’s tone, earning another scrunched nose.

“My boy, I believe I’m ready to go,” Sifo-Dyas said as he walked up to Obi-Wan. “Oh, this Qui-Gon’s padawan. Hello, young man.”

“Hello. My name is Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin said with a respectful bow. “Obi-Wan says you’re retiring. I hope you enjoy your new home.”

“Why thank you, little padawan,” Sifo-Dyas said. “You are very strong with the Force. Very strong. Obi-Wan, is the Council aware of how strong this boy is?”

A sudden feeling that Sifo-Dyas should not be interacting with Anakin hit Obi-Wan and he decided to change the subject, saying, “You’re right. I think the ship is ready and we still need to pick up that droid. Did you remember your slippers?”

That worked as Dyas seemed to wrack his brain to remember if he packed a pair of slippers that he didn’t own. In the end, he said, “Yes, I think I did.”

“Then let us head off,” Obi-Wan said. “Goodbye, Anakin. You take good care of the Temple while I’m gone.”

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan in a bone-crushing hug and said, “Come back as soon as you can!”

Once they had settled in Maul’s compound, Sifo-Dyas was already more relaxed. He took another turn around his new bedroom, nodding in approval, saying, “What did you say this man does?”

“He makes bombs,” Obi-Wan said.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Sifo-Dyas replied absently. Obi-Wan supposed he could have said just about anything at that point. Sifo-Dyas was just so happy to be off Coruscant, he would be content if his new roommate were a spice dealer. He turned to the nurse droid and said, “I would like some tea.”

“Yes, sir,” the droid said and rolled toward the kitchen area.

A proximity alarm sounded and when Obi-Wan went to the monitor, he was surprised to see it was Maul. He had not expected him back for a few more days. Obi-Wan said to Sifo-Dyas, “Your roommate has returned early. Once again, his name is Maul and he’s a Zabrak.”

“That’s right,” Sifo-Dyas said with a nod.

It took time for Maul to go through the security doors and disable the alarms. When he entered the main living area, Sifo-Dyas jumped to his feet and brandished his lightsaber. Obi-Wan could feel it as well and it had not occurred to him that it would be such a strong feeling. The Sith artifact Maul had retrieved reeked of the Darkside and Sifo-Dyas thought he had wandered into a trap.

“Don’t worry,” Obi-Wan said with his hands in the air. “It’s merely an artifact. He’s not going to hurt you. Put your saber away.”

Maul took a black bag out of his pocket and placed it on the table. He backed away and removed his helmet. With a skeptical eye, Sifo-Dyas doused his lightsaber and carefully approached the bag. When he opened it, he pulled out an amulet in black metal. After examining the amulet, he asked, “This is remarkable. I’ve never seen its like. What does it do?”

Maul said, “It completely cuts off the wearer from the Force.”

Sifo-Dyas’ eyes lit up and he turned to Obi-Wan, asking, “Is this for me?”

“Yes. If you would like to use it, you may,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Where did you know to find this?” Sifo-Dyas asked Maul.

“You didn’t tell him?” Maul asked Obi-Wan.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon,” Obi-Wan mumbled. He turned to Sifo-Dyas and said, “Please don’t be alarmed, but Maul used to be a Sith apprentice. His former Master thinks him dead, so he placed a Force barrier on himself and resides here.”

“And he’s the one you want to leave the Order to be with?” Sifo-Dyas asked.

Obi-Wan blushed and looked down, saying, “Yes, he is.”

“Worry not, my friend. I do not judge. If you trust him, then I will trust him,” Sifo-Dyas said and without hesitation placed the amulet around his neck. The former Jedi closed his eyes and breathed out as if a great weight had been lifted. His presence in the Force disappeared instantly as if it had never been there. Stepping backward, Sifo-Dyas fell into the chair behind him.

After a few minutes, his eyes opened and there was a clarity that Obi-Wan had never seen. He asked, “How do you feel?”

“I feel free,” Sifo-Dyas said.

The nurse droid rolled up to the man and said, “Master, your heart rate has dropped significantly, and your brain function has slowed. I advise you retire for sleep.”

“Thank you. I’ll do that,” Sifo-Dyas said and rose to his feet. “I think I’m going to sleep for some time.”

Obi-Wan smiled as Sifo-Dyas strolled to his new bedroom, a spring in his step. His nurse droid rolled after him. Maul came to stand next to him and wrapped a hand around his waist. Obi-Wan rested his head on Maul’s shoulder and said, “You returned so early. Did you encounter any obstacles?”

Maul sighed and said, “Not a single one. I landed on the deserted planet, walked into the Sith Temple, picked up the artifact, and walked back out. There were no beasts, no opportunistic treasure hunters, nor a single menacing specter. I’m terribly disappointed.”

Obi-Wan tried to contain his smile as he replied, “That is truly a pity, but I thank you for doing it. Did you see what a relief it was to him?”

“Indeed,” Maul said. “A great burden was lifted. I’m mostly disappointed I didn’t get to use that beautiful lightsaber you crafted for me. Perhaps Sifo-Dyas will spar with me. I could learn a thing or two, he’s a formidable fighter.”

“So are you,” Obi-Wan said and placed a kiss to Maul’s neck earning a deep moan. Maul’s hand slid from Obi-Wan’s waist down to his ass and squeezed. “Well, now that you’re back early that gives us extra time to spend together. Show me your bedroom.”

Maul used his other hand to grasp Obi-Wan’s face and bring him into a deep, hard kiss. When he pulled back, he said, “Right this way.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t quite sure what time or day it was when Sifo-Dyas burst into Maul’s bedroom, waking both men. “Kenobi!” Sifo-Dyas shouted as Maul turned the lights on. “You need to return to the Jedi Temple.”

Obi-Wan sat up and rubbed his eyes, taking note Dyas was not wearing the Sith amulet. He held up his hands and said, “I know what you’re thinking, but I removed the amulet and had my first clear foresight vision in years. There is going to be a disaster at the Temple very soon and you must be there. You cannot stop the initial attack, but you will be able to stop its true intention, which is far more insidious.”

Taking a deep look into the man’s eyes, Obi-Wan’s instincts told him Sifo-Dyas was right. Obi-Wan nodded his understanding to Sifo-Dyas and the man left the room. Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed Maul then said, “I will attend to this business and hopefully be back as soon as possible.”

Maul kissed him back and pouted, saying, “It’s hardly fair that you get a fight and I don’t.”

As Obi-Wan dressed, he said, “Perhaps you and Dyas can find some shady folk in town and rile them up enough to engage in fisticuffs.”

Maul groaned, “No. I don’t fight at home. It’s bad for business. I’ll make do until you return.”

Obi-Wan kissed him again and took a long lingering look at his body sprawled across the bed, desperately not wanting to leave. In the end, he attached his lightsaber to his belt and left the compound. Upon arrival on Coruscant, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. To make sure, Obi-Wan approached the Temple guard and inquired about any disruptions or threats. He was assured everything was normal.

The frustration of knowing something was going to occur and having no evidence or specifics was maddening. Obi-Wan could understand how it had plagued Sifo-Dyas to the point of insanity. Knowing the Council as he did, Obi-Wan knew he could not raise the matter with them. They would not heed his advice without any sort of proof and especially not if they learned the information came from the disgraced former Master.

In the end, Obi-Wan sought out the advice of Qui-Gon Jinn as he always did when he was at a dead end. He found his former Master meditating in an outdoor garden. “What have you done with Anakin? I do hope he isn’t on cleaning duty as punishment again.”

Qui-Gon stood and smiled, saying, “No, he’s in the hangar. He’s asked for lessons on advanced ship repair. It is a useful skill for a Jedi and far too few take the opportunity to learn it.”

“I probably should have taken some courses myself,” Obi-Wan said. “Most of what I know, I’ve learned as I’ve gone along.”

“Have you come to seek my wise counsel yet again?” Qui-Gon asked.

“I have indeed,” Obi-Wan said. “Sifo-Dyas has predicted something disastrous will occur very soon at the Temple.”

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon said with a sigh.

“And I believe him. His mind is finally at peace and his foresight is once again focused. It’s just, I have no idea where to begin,” Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon put a hand to his beard in thought and was about to speak when a great explosion rocked the ground. Both Jedi’s turned toward the Temple and saw one of the spires had collapsed in flames. They ran into the building to begin evacuating as many young, elderly and wounded as possible. The usual calm, sacred halls were awash with smoke and screams. The Force was deafening in pain, anguish, and anger.

As they were gathering younglings to bring to safety, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think the attack seemed quite pointless. There was no one in the spire that had been detonated and it was not structurally load-bearing. It also did not contain anything of particular strategic value. It was where art created by Jedis was displayed and one of the few places of the Temple open to the public. Obi-Wan quickly realized the attack was only a distraction. It was meant to create chaos in the Force so something of great value could be taken without anyone knowing.

The explosion would have put automatic seals onto all record halls and digital archives. Anything valuable or powerful was held within a destruction-proof vault in the center of the Temple and would also be locked down. Obi-Wan desperately tried to think what anyone could be after and then the faintest cry reached him through the maelstrom of the Force. It was the tiniest echo of Anakin’s voice. Obi-Wan sprinted toward the hangar.

When he arrived, the hangar was devoid of people, but there was a small ship just starting to move into position to take off. Obi-Wan ran to the control panel and saw someone had overridden the emergency protocols that locked the hangar opening during emergencies. With several button presses, Obi-Wan reversed the change and the top of the hangar closed. The ship stopped moving and a door opened.

A thin, tall figure emerged from the ship. Anger and hate radiated through the Force in what Obi-Wan knew all too well to be the Darkside. The figure ignited two red lightsabers and advanced on Obi-Wan who lit his own blue saber. As he came closer to the figure, he could see it was a woman, but he could not recognize her race. Her head was bald and she bore several sharp tattoos.

When their blades met, Obi-Wan pushed her away, but she was fast and came back with a swift counterattack. She was a gifted fighter and highly skilled, but Obi-Wan could see her weaknesses and felt confident he could defeat her given time. As they continued their frenzied fight, Obi-Wan decided to seek information and asked, “How many of you do I have to kill before your Master comes out and meets me himself?”

“What kind of riddles are you spinning, Jedi?” the woman hissed.

“You were sent here on a mission and your Master did not even tell you who I am?” Obi-Wan asked. “I’m sorry to say darling, but you’re more disposable than you’d like to think.”

The woman’s brow furrowed and she missed a step, giving Obi-Wan an advantage to get her closer to a wall of crates. “At least tell me your name,” Obi-Wan said. “The other ones I had to figure out their names after they died.”

“Give me your name first, Jedi,” the Sith hissed.

“Fair enough. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi.” That caused the woman’s eyes to widen and Obi-Wan said, “Oh, so you do know of me. Your Master must have thought I would not be here today. I actually just arrived an hour earlier so bad luck on your part.”

“I am Darth Ventress,” the woman said. “You have merely slowed me down, but you will not stop me. My Master will be doubly pleased when I bring him what he requested plus your head.”

Just as she said that a crate came flying through the air and knocked her off her feet. In the distance, a voice called out, “No one hurts Obi-Wan, you witch!”

Anakin was out of the ship. His hands and feet were bound but he was hopping along apparently still able to wield the Force. Darth Ventress was not down for long and sat up, pulling her lightsabers back to her hands. She raced across the hangar toward the ship. In anger, she extended a hand toward Anakin and using the Force lifted him from the ground by his throat. Obi-Wan chased after her and a protective instinct surged through him causing him to strike out with his saber and remove the offending hand entirely.

Ventress screamed in surprise and agony, jumping on top of a nearby catwalk, scrambling into the rafters. Obi-Wan made to go after her and finish her completely, but she used her remaining saber and cut the cables on a massive ship engine hanging directly over Anakin. Forced to abandon his pursuit, Obi-Wan doused his saber and used both hands to hold the engine to save Anakin from death. He could only watch with impotent rage as the Sith climbed out of the hangar and disappeared.

With concentrated Force control, Obi-Wan moved the engine to the side and set it gently upon the hangar floor. He scrambled over to Anakin who still had his bound hands at his throat and tears falling down his face. Obi-Wan quickly removed the bindings on his hands and feet allowing Anakin to dive into his arms. Running a hand through Anakin’s tawny hair, Obi-Wan said, “Shhh, it’s alright now. I have you and you’re safe.”

Through his tears, Anakin said, “I called for you. I called out with the Force and you came. You weren’t even here but you heard me. When the explosion happened, the other Jedi ran to go help in the Temple. They told me to stay here. They left me all alone. Nobody cared about me. Nobody but you.”

All Obi-Wan could do was hold him tightly until his tears subsided. He would be having a very stern discussion with the Jedis running the hangar about leaving a young padawan alone during an emergency. Once Anakin was calmed enough to detach from Obi-Wan, the Jedi Master was able to call the Temple guards to the hangar. It took some convincing, but after they saw the video footage of the kidnapping attempt, Obi-Wan’s theory of the bombing being a distraction was accepted.

As they sat outside the Temple, guards and Republic army troopers took control of the scene and began sorting out where to send people. Eventually, a harried Qui-Gon Jinn found them, and he rushed over to kneel in front of Anakin. He said, “My boy, I heard what happened. Are you alright?”

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm and refused to meet Qui-Gon’s eyes. Obi-Wan said, “He’s alright, still shaken up. Give him time.”

Obi-Wan could see the hurt in Qui-Gon’s eyes, but he knew the old Master would weather Anakin’s moods as he always did. Once the residential area was cleared for occupancy again, Anakin insisted on sleeping in Obi-Wan’s room. Considering what the boy had been through, Obi-Wan allowed him, although he would have preferred to be alone so he could contact Maul.

Anakin had been very quiet and as they lay in bed, he whispered, “I wish you were my Master instead of Qui-Gon.”

Obi-Wan sighed and said, “I can’t be your Master.”

“Why not?” Anakin said, near tears again.

“When I was fighting that Sith and she started hurting you, I became very angry. In my anger, I cut off her hand. That was a mistake. I should have used a killing move and finished her. I was not thinking clearly, and she escaped,” Obi-Wan said causing Anakin to make a confused face. “What I’m trying to explain is that I would not be able to make rational decisions as your Master. I love you too much, Anakin, and I would be a terrible teacher.”

That seemed to satisfy Anakin. He closed his eyes and said, “I love you too, Obi-Wan.”

The nurse droid wanted to wash the sheets. It was quite insistent that it wash the sheets. Maul had already threatened to use it for target practice if it tried. The sheets still smelled like Kenobi. He had not heard from his lover in several days and he was worried, especially after news of the bombing reached him. Sifo-Dyas assured him that Kenobi was unharmed, but he was still uneasy.

The former Jedi was an interesting man. He wore the amulet most of the time and proved to be intelligent, witty, and oftentimes amusing. As it turned out, he had quite the knack for bomb building and had some ideas for new designs that were nothing short of genius. He was also the best sparring partner Maul could ever hope for. His skills as a swordsman were the best he had ever seen. Maul was convinced had the man been in his right mind when Dooku attacked him, the Sith would not have stood a chance.

The only times Sifo-Dyas removed the amulet were to meditate with the Force to gain visions of foresight. After having one such vision, he joined Maul in the workroom with a solemn look on his face. Maul stopped his tinkering and turned to give him his full attention. Sifo-Dyas said, “Kenobi came to me for advice. He said he was beginning to care more for you than he did for his duties as a Jedi. He asked me if I had any foresight as to why he should remain with the Order.”

Maul nodded his head, saying, “Yes, I suggested he do that.”

“I have spent much time in meditation over the last couple of days and it brings me no joy to tell you that he must remain in the Jedi Order,” Sifo-Dyas said.

Maul resisted the urge to throw the nearest tool and instead stood, pacing. He said, “Why? Why must he remain? There are thousands of Jedi. How can the fate of the galaxy rely on one man? Even if it does, why does it have to be him? Let the Force just choose someone else.”

“I have no control over the visions I receive,” Sifo-Dyas said. “I only know that Kenobi plays a pivotal role in saving the galaxy from a terrible doom. If he were to leave, there is a tragedy waiting on such a scale, there will be no recovery. No other can prevent it.”

“The galaxy is massive,” Maul said. “The two of us, Kenobi and me, we could run off and find someplace to be together, the rest of the galaxy be damned. I can live with that.”

“Yes, but can he?” Sifo-Dyas asked.

“So, I’m just supposed to forget about him?” Maul asked, fighting back a snarl. “He stabbed one of my hearts out with a lightsaber and then came back and stole the other one. What do I do without him?”

“It is not forever,” Sifo-Dyas said. “Once the danger has passed, he will be free to leave. What I’m asking is for the good of the galaxy, can you wait for your love?”

“How long?” Maul asked with a sigh.

Sifo-Dyas tilted his head to the side and seemed to be doing calculations. He then said, “At the very most, eight years.”

“Eight years,” Maul repeated to himself. “Yes, I think I can do that. I do get to keep seeing him… _socially_ in the meantime. Right?”

Sifo-Dyas chuckled and said, “You will have fewer opportunities as his duties at the Temple increase so you may wish to get more acquainted with Coruscant if wish to continue your social activities.”

“Can I trust you here alone?” Maul asked. “You’re not gonna blow the place up while I’m gone?”

“That’s a risk you’re going to have to take,” Sifo-Dyas said with a sly grin.


	6. Chapter 6

When Anakin made the decision to take the Trials, Qui-Gon was not in favor of it. This came as no surprise, seeing as Qui-Gon had kept Obi-Wan from taking the trials well into his 20s. However, Anakin would not allow himself to remain a padawan a moment longer when he knew he was ready for a Knighthood. He was 18 and although many reminded him he would be the youngest human to ever pass the trials, he knew he was more than prepared. In the end, he had to take the matter to Obi-Wan and when Obi-Wan requested something of the Order, it happened.

Every Jedi in the Temple had doubts in their minds and some even looked forward to his failure. He would prove to be a cautionary tale that every Master would use for an overeager padawan. The only Jedi without the faintest hint of doubt was Obi-Wan. The night before the trials were to begin, Obi-Wan told him, “I never faced what you are about to undertake so I have no advice to give only this: listen to the Force and to your heart, silence all else. You are made of stronger stuff than the others and the word impossible has never applied to you. I have a bottle of Alderaanian brandy and when you are finished, we will celebrate with a glass.”

When asked, Anakin would say the Trials were an easy exercise that he was ultimately a bit disappointed with. In reality, the Trials had pushed him harder than he ever thought possible. By the time he emerged, he was convinced a month had passed but was shocked to learn it had only been 24 hours. He was led into a silent meditation chamber where Grand Master Yoda awaited him. He knelt before the small Jedi, his mind raw and humbled from the enormity of what had transpired.

Master Yoda did not speak and instead placed his small hand upon Anakin’s head. Within his mind, the Grand Master was offering him something. Anakin came to realize he was being offered the position of Grand Master itself. All he had to do was claim his right as the Chosen One and he would be named the unchallenged leader of all Jedi. Every member of the Jedi Order would obey his command under the pain of death.

However, that was not what Anakin wanted. That was never what Anakin wanted. All he ever wanted was to be a Jedi Knight, to serve bravely with his brothers and sisters in arms. To live a life at Obi-Wan’s side and continue to be worthy of his love. He did not wish to be feared, merely accepted. The vision Master Yoda had passed to him dissipated and Anakin opened his eyes. The old Jedi smiled in approval and lifted a small knife. Taking it to Anakin’s head, he swiftly cut the padawan braid from his hair and placed it in his hand.

“Congratulations to you, Jedi Knight Skywalker,” Master Yoda said.

Anakin stood and with Master Yoda at his side, walked out of the meditation room. They were met with the Masters of the Jedi Order. Qui-Gon Jinn was the first to greet him and clasp his hand. Never one to display much emotion, even _he_ could not help the smile on his face as he said, “You have made me proud, Anakin. You are now a true Jedi.”

“I could not have done it without your guidance, Master,” Anakin said. Despite how tumultuous the last nine years had been, Anakin realized Qui-Gon was a good man and a wise master. He may not have been fun and exciting, but he was patient and firm. The many masters spoke to him, giving advice, offering congratulations, and some even apologized for doubting him. To top off the event, he even received a begrudging ‘ _good job’_ from Master Mace Windu.

Once the group had dispersed, Obi-Wan stood waiting. He looked older since he had grown his beard, but no less handsome. He had been assigned a padawan three years before, so he was rarely sent on missions outside the Temple. At first, that thrilled Anakin, but he quickly came to despise Obi-Wan’s miserable little protégé, Ferus Olin. Olin was a human two years younger than Anakin and six years younger in terms of skills. There wasn’t a rule, regulation, or social grace that Olin ever deigned to so much as bend.

The little snitch took every opportunity available to let Obi-Wan know when Anakin so much as stepped wrong during drills. Being the kind gentleman that he was, Obi-Wan tolerated the boy and taught him well. Anakin was pleased to notice Olin received none of the affection or brotherly attachment Anakin had from Obi-Wan. Ferus Olin was just another padawan in a sea of mediocre Jedi. If only he didn’t take up so much of Obi-Wan’s time, Anakin would be content to ignore him.

Anakin approached Obi-Wan and was at first unsure if he should clasp his hand as he had with the other Masters or use a more familiar greeting as they often did. Instead, it was Obi-Wan that gathered him into a warm hug, radiating affection and pride through the Force. When he pulled away, Obi-Wan placed a hand on his cheek and said, “You’re a Knight and now you’re taller than me. I don’t think I can call you little brother any longer.”

Anakin felt his heart flutter at the comment and fought back the blush rising in his cheeks. All too soon, Obi-Wan dropped his hand and said, “Come with me. I know it is not tradition, but I have a gift for you.”

Obi-Wan led them through the Temple and toward the hangar. That hangar held so many memories. After that failed kidnapping so many years ago, Obi-Wan must have said something to the Jedis who ran the facility because Anakin had free run of the place ever since. They never did figure out the reasoning behind the kidnapping. Obi-Wan concluded the Sith were looking for someone particularly strong in the Force. He had heard of ancient Sith rituals that involved stripping Force properties from one and using them to empower another. Obi-Wan never came right out and said it, but Anakin knew it would have led to his death.

Over the years, Obi-Wan had fought Darth Ventress on several occasions. The first two years after the failed kidnapping, Obi-Wan actively hunted her. She never stayed around to fight him for long. Their battles were short, dirty, and ended with Ventress barely escaping with her life. Obi-Wan rarely ever spoke of the Sith, but Anakin could tell they were never far from his thoughts. Anakin would sneak behind doors and listen to meetings of Obi-Wan giving warnings to other Masters. He watched as Obi-Wan scoured the archives for writings on the Sith. Sometimes we would leave on missions and when he returned not a speak a word of why he was gone or what he had done. He was fighting a battle against a terrifying enemy all on his own. However, Anakin had become a Knight and Obi-Wan didn’t have to fight alone anymore.

Once in the hangar, Obi-Wan called, “You can come out now.”

Anakin heard a series of beeps and whistles as a familiar blue and white astromech wheeled out from behind a ship. He ran over to the bot, saying, “R2D2, is that you?”

R2 trilled in response, excited to see Anakin. Obi-Wan said, “If you’re going to be a pilot, you’re going to need a reliable astromech and I thought you would want one you were already familiar with. I contacted Senator Amidala and she was more than happy to provide him as a gift for your Knighthood. R2, show him the recording.”

R2 beeped in acknowledgment and projected a holoimage of Anakin’s mother. She began by saying, “ _My dearest Ani. They tell me you are about to become a Jedi Knight. I am so proud of you. I always knew you were capable of such great things. Never forget that I love you with all my heart. No matter how big you get, you will always be my precious little boy_.”

A tear fell down Anakin’s face once the holomessage ended and was quickly brushed away. Obi-Wan patted him on the back and said, “Come now, R2 can help move you to your new quarters. No more rooming amongst the padawans.”

While Obi-Wan was taking a meeting, Anakin brought R2D2 to his padawan quarters to retrieve his belongings and move into the Jedi wing of the Temple. As he was packing, an irritating voice interrupted him, “Why do you have a droid?”

Anakin fought back the scowl coming to face and turned to see Ferus Olin, saying, “He’s an astromech that specializes in flight combat and ship repair.”

“Yeah, but why do _you_ have it?” Olin asked. “Jedi are not supposed to have worldly attachments.”

“It was a gift from Master Kenobi for completing my Trials,” Anakin said.

“Huh, so you actually managed to pull it off. There was quite the betting pool going among the other padawans,” Olin replied.

“So, did you win anything?” Anakin asked.

“I didn’t bet,” Olin said with a sniff. “Gambling goes against the Jedi Code. I reported their actions to their Masters.”

“I’m sure that went over well,” Anakin said.

“They were not happy,” Olin said with a chuckle. “And yet, I still manage to have more friends than you ever did. I think that says enough right there.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. It’s important to have friends since you’ll be residing among the padawans for another ten years at least,” Anakin snapped back.

Olin smiled bitterly, saying, “We can’t all be the _Chosen One_ , trained by the great Master Qui-Gon and favored by Master Kenobi. I wonder how well you’ll fair when you’re sent on a real mission and they’re not around to bail you out of trouble.”

“I have nothing to fear,” Anakin said, his voice turning dark. He took an intimidating step closer to the padawan and asked, “What do you fear, Ferus?”

Olin could not keep Anakin’s gaze and looked away. Anakin smirked at the small victory and commanded R2 to follow him, his trunk being dragged behind by the droid.

Obi-Wan’s arms were tied firmly above his head and the more he pulled, the tighter the knots became. The blindfold left him in complete darkness and forced his other senses to heighten in compensation. His legs were unbound, but if he moved, he knew he would be punished. Instead, he held completely still and waited with bated breath, wondering from which direction it would begin.

When it finally started, it started quickly. Obi-Wan was snatched by his hips and flipped onto his stomach, his legs spread apart, and his ass thrust in the air. Clawed fingers pulled apart his cheeks, and his hole was met by Maul’s wet, eager tongue. After so many years, the Zabrak could still turn him into a trembling mess in a matter of seconds.

Obi-Wan knew Maul would keep this up until he had the man begging for his cock. Maul could do magical things with his hands from building the most intricate bombs in the galaxy to wielding a knife like a laser scalpel. However, no one else knew the miracles he could achieve with his mouth. Whimpers began to fall from Obi-Wan’s lips involuntarily and his toes curled. Maul pressed his tongue in deeper, the tips of his fangs just grazing Obi-Wan’s skin.

Maul seemed to be nowhere close to letting up, but Obi-Wan could no longer stand it and he said, “Maul, no more…I can’t…please…”

However, Maul was waiting for something specific and would keep going until Obi-Wan said it or the safe-word they agreed upon. Finally, Obi-Wan gave in and begged, “Please, give me your cock, Maul. Please, I need it inside me.”

At that, Maul withdrew his tongue and ground his groin against Obi-Wan’s eager ass. His cock was already fully hard and ready. When his fingers met Obi-Wan’s hole, they were slick with lubricant and slid in easily, knowing just how to touch him to get him primed. The feel of Maul’s cock pushing inside was like coming home. Obi-Wan let out a deep moan of relief. Maul brought his other hand up to Obi-Wan’s cheek for a tender caress allowing Obi-Wan the opportunity to place kisses to his fingers.

Their bodies moved together in well-practiced coordination and as Maul began to reach his climax, he brought a hand to Obi-Wan’s leaking cock, moving in time with his thrusts. When they came, they came at the same time. Maul gently pulled out and moved up the bed to untie Obi-Wan’s wrists. He then turned him over onto his back and removed his blindfold, blue eyes meeting gold. There was nothing but tenderness and affection in Maul’s expression as he said, “I love you, Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan let out a breath and smiled brightly, saying, “I love you, too.”

Maul laid down next to him and gently inspected Obi-Wan’s wrists. He frowned and said, “Must you have them tied so tight?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said without hesitation. “You know I can get my hands out of any knot, but the tightness is all part of the thrill.”

“You’re just lucky I have that salve, or you’d be returning to the Temple with hard-to-explain bruises,” Maul said, placing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s reddened wrists.

“Ugh, don’t mention returning,” Obi-Wan said and buried his face in Maul’s shoulder. “Temple life is dreadfully dull. My padawan is a nice enough lad but lacks even the slightest bit of imagination. I fear he may never be fully ready for the Trials.”

“That reminds me, how did Skywalker fare?” Maul asked.

“Brilliantly, just as I knew he would,” Obi-Wan said. “Were I a betting man, I would have made a killing at the result.”

“Since when were you _not_ a betting man?” Maul asked with a grin.

“When I’m in the Temple, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, humble Jedi free of vice. When I am out and about with you, I am simply Ben, who happens to be up for anything,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Thank the Force for that,” Maul said and pressed a long, wet kiss to Obi-Wan’s mouth.

When it came time to finally part, Obi-Wan was loathed to go, but Maul had plans for some grand, violent adventure with a group of former slaves running a rebellion. Sifo-Dyas had no qualms in using the Force to tell them where to strike for maximum efficiency. The two roommates had become steadfast partners in crime and happy to live their lives free of the Sith and Jedi. In many ways, Obi-Wan envied them.

Obi-Wan rarely made it out to Haruun Kal so Maul’s apartment in Coruscant had become his haven from his real-life responsibilities. Unless he was on a mission, it was always Anakin who greeted Obi-Wan when he first returned to the Temple. He had been so used to Obi-Wan leaving without explanation, he had given up asking questions years before. Ferus was curious, but never came right out and asked as he thought it would be rude.

Ferus had been assigned a research project on the history of slavery in the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan would need it for Senate negotiations. The padawan had taken to the mission with zeal and Obi-Wan suspected he had the makings of an academic. Although Obi-Wan tried to explain this to Anakin, it did nothing to ease the animosity between the two. For the briefest time, Obi-Wan had hoped they would be friends, but their temperaments and interests were far too diverse. It also didn’t help matters that Ferus Olin came from a large, wealthy family on a peaceful planet whereas Anakin was the single son of a slave.

Anakin was the strongest, most talented young Jedi in the Order and unfortunately, he knew it. This made him no friends. Over the years, not even Qui-Gon could instill enough humility to make him relatable enough to his peers. It also didn’t help that Anakin seemed to have no interest in friends other than Obi-Wan. Sometimes, Obi-Wan fantasized about introducing Anakin to Maul. Maul would get a kick out of his headstrong attitude and never say die fighting spirit. However, they may also try to kill one another.

Obi-Wan was surprised that he made it all the way to his quarters before Anakin found him. He walked into the room without knocking as had become his custom. His astromech trailed behind him. Although the droid technically should remain in the hangar with his ship, he took it everywhere. Anakin may not have many human friends, but he bonded closely with the precocious blue droid.

“You’re back, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said cheerfully. “I have big news!”

“Well, let’s hear it,” Obi-Wan said, trying to match his enthusiasm.

“As you’ve probably heard, Senator Amidala is getting married to Senator Clovis,” Anakin said. Of Obi-Wan heard. There wasn’t a person in the Inner Core unaware of the wedding. It was to be the social event of the decade. “The wedding is this Saturday on Naboo in Theed. I’ve been invited.”

“That’s wonderful, Anakin. I’m assuming your mother will be there as well so it will be nice for you to catch up,” Obi-Wan said.

“Of course Mother will be there. She’s standing in as Mother of the Bride at Padmé’s request. They’ve grown very close over the years,” Anakin noted. “Here’s the exciting part, my invitation includes a plus one. I want you to come with me.”

Attending a high society wedding was just about the last thing Obi-Wan wanted. “Before you say you are too busy, I checked with the Council and you have no assignments this weekend. They also think it would be good for public relations to have the great Master Kenobi present at such a public event. Plus, Olin is part of the padawan retreat to Tython led by Qui-Gon. The only real question is what are you going to wear?”

Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from voicing his annoyance. It was presumptuous of Anakin to make those arrangements without asking Obi-Wan if he wanted to attend in the first place, but in his mind, he thought he was doing something thoughtful. Obi-Wan said, “What’s wrong with my robes? I’m a Jedi and no one is going to expect a Jedi to dress as anything else.”

“I know, I know. It’s just that this is such a high-class affair and you should dress up. You hardly ever wear fancy clothes since you stopped working undercover. Let’s go through your old clothes and see if we can’t find anything,” Anakin said and started rifling through Obi-Wan’s closet.

“Oh Anakin, I appreciate your flattery, but I hardly think any of those clothes are going to fit me anymore. I’m not some thin agent in his 20s any longer,” Obi-Wan said. His actual civilian clothes were at Maul’s apartment, but they were hardly appropriate for an upscale wedding. Maul enjoyed dressing him in blacks and reds with a particular fondness for pleated Suran kilts. Obi-Wan was never quite sure if it was true no small clothes were allowed under the kilts or Maul just enjoyed sticking his hands in whenever he liked.

“Ah! How about this one?” Anakin said as he turned around with a blue silk outfit with intricate embroidery. Obi-Wan immediately blushed when he remembered where he had worn that garment. He had worn that when he infiltrated a brothel that specialized in young humans. How he made it out of there with his chastity intact, he would never know.

“Anakin. That outfit is a bit…risqué for a wedding,” Obi-Wan tried to explain.

“Nonsense, it’s a beautiful fabric and looks like it goes all the way to your feet. Try it on,” Anakin said and shoved the garment into Obi-Wan’s hands.

Obi-Wan sighed and retreated to the refresher to change, just to prove his point. As he remembered, the outfit was one piece but opened at the chest all the way down past his navel. The skirt was split all the way up his thighs and the thin fabric clung indecently. When Obi-Wan stepped out of the refresher, Anakin’s eyes went huge and his mouth hung open.

Obi-Wan nodded and said, “This isn’t exactly what the Council had in mind when they wanted a Jedi present for public relations.”

“I’m sure the Senators present would hardly object,” Anakin said. “But I see your point. Try this one.”

Anakin handed him another blue garment, this time a deep blue, floor-length robe with a light blue edging. The robe wrapped around at his midsection and was secured by a matching light blue obi. It had been for a meal with a Trade Federation representative and was most effective in helping him negotiate what he needed.

This time when he emerged, Anakin paused for a moment, seemingly lost for words, and then finally said, “It’s perfect. Look, you can still hang your lightsaber.”

Knowing he was defeated, Obi-Wan smiled and said, “Fine, this one will do. What do you intend to wear?”

“It’s a surprise!” Anakin said.

“Your mother picked it out, didn’t she?”

Anakin lowered his head and replied sheepishly, “Yes, my mother picked it out. I haven’t seen it yet.”

Obi-Wan tried to suppress his grin but failed, earning a pout from Anakin. 18 years old and still pouted when he was teased. “Do I need to bring a gift? I’ve never been to a wedding on Naboo so I’m not familiar with the customs.”

Anakin’s brows furrowed as he said, “It didn’t say on the invitation. I’ll have to ask Mother.”

“Well, it is certainly not my usual type of gathering, but since your mother is in the wedding party and the Senator is your friend, I am happy to be your guest. It will certainly do well to take our minds off all this political unrest for a weekend,” Obi-Wan said.

“Great!” Anakin said, the smile back on his face.

As Anakin turned to leave, Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and said absently, “Do you think I should shave my beard for the occasion?”

Anakin spun back around and asked sharply, “What? Why would you do that?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, saying, “Just thought I might look more presentable when clean-shaven. What do you think?”

Anakin licked his lips and diverted his eyes, saying, “I rather like your beard.”

“Well, that settles it. The beard stays,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m assuming you will be flying us so we will meet in the hangar on Saturday.”

Anakin nodded then turned and left, his droid following behind. Maul had teased him something awful when he first grew the beard until Obi-Wan went down on him. They soon discovered Maul had a kink for the feel of facial hair on his thighs strong enough to rival Obi-Wan’s love of pulling on Maul’s horns. From time to time, Obi-Wan took to teasing his lover by suggesting he may shave the beard, and Maul trying very hard to disguise his panic at the idea.

Knowing that most guests at the wedding were providing gifts of such luxury that a mere Jedi could never come close to matching, Obi-Wan ending up choosing a piece from his collection of oddities from across the galaxy. Since both Senators were major proponents of the galactic abolitionist movement, Obi-Wan chose a set of broken solid gold shackles he and Maul had taken after freeing a ship loaded with high price child slaves. Those particular slavers met a rather grisly fate at the end of Maul’s lightsaber and Obi-Wan found no difficulty looking the other way.

Upon arrival in Theed, Obi-Wan was surprised to learn the wedding reception was being held outdoors. “That seems like quite the security risk,” Obi-Wan mentioned to Anakin.

“I’m sure they have everything under control,” Anakin said. “The Chancellor will be in attendance so nothing will be overlooked.”

They first went to Anakin’s mother’s apartment where she had Anakin’s clothing waiting for him. When the door slid open, the gold protocol droid was ready to greet them. “Master Anakin and Master Kenobi, you are most welcome! Please enter. Lady Shmi is with the bridal party attending to Senator Amidala, but she has left me with instructions on helping Anakin dress and seeing to whatever needs you gentlemen may have.”

Anakin groaned and said, “3PO, I can dress myself. Where are the clothes?”

“They are laid out on the bed in Lady Shmi’s bedroom,” C3PO said.

“Ok, come on, Obi-Wan. We can go change in there,” Anakin said with a small wave.

Obi-Wan, standing with his robe in a garment bag slung over his arm, found that an odd request and replied, “You go ahead. I’ll change out here.”

“What, in front of _him_?” Anakin said, pointing a finger at C3PO.

Obi-Wan chuckled, saying, “I’m sure the droid doesn’t mind.”

“Of course I won’t, Master Kenobi,” C3PO chirped. “I have served as an attendant to Lady Shmi, Senator Amidala, and her handmaidens. The human form has no effect on me.”

It was brief, but Obi-Wan could have sworn he saw the slightest scowl on Anakin’s face directed at the droid. Obi-Wan disregarded it as another one of Anakin’s odd quirks and began removing the robe from the bag. The droid even commented on the quality of the cloth, saying, “This appears to be handsewn and of Neimodian make. Very high quality.”

“You have a good eye, droid,” Obi-Wan said as he removed his old boots and Jedi robes.

“When you serve in the company of Senator Amidala for as long as I have, you learn much about clothing and fashion,” C3PO replied. “25 different designers from across the galaxy submitted dresses for her wedding. The choice was nearly impossible. Everything from her gown to her gloves to her stockings will be poured over in the media.”

The droid held up the robe for Obi-Wan to place his arms in and then helped to wrap it around his waist. Handing him the obi, 3PO said, “I’m afraid I will not be much help with this part. I do not possess the dexterity for the fine knots required.”

“That’s no problem,” Obi-Wan said as he tied the obi and strung a small belt over it to hang his lightsaber. “I do admit I am not thrilled about wearing these sandals all night. I’m quite used to wearing boots everywhere I go.”

“Oh, Master Kenobi, you mustn’t wear boots with such a robe,” the droid said in alarm. “This is a society event. People will talk.”

“You’re right,” Obi-Wan said. “The last thing I’d want is to cause anyone embarrassment. Worry not, I may be a humble Jedi, but I am well versed in the ways of charming those who need to be charmed.”

“Well yes, that was why you were invited,” the droid said but stopped when he realized he had uttered something inappropriate.

“What does that mean?” Obi-Wan asked.

C3PO looked to the bedroom and motioned for Obi-Wan to join him on the veranda. He closed the door behind them and said, “Please do not mention anything. I was not supposed to tell. Lady Shmi wanted her son to come, but Senators Amidala and Clovis were worried he may say or do something…inappropriate. Their condition on his invitation was that you were to accompany him. The wedding is very important politically, and he is well behaved only when _you_ are present.”

“Ah,” Obi-Wan said in understanding. “Worry not. Anakin will never know. I will keep a good eye on him and stay by his side.”

“Thank you, Master Kenobi,” 3PO said with relief.

When they re-entered the apartment, Anakin was just coming out of the bedroom and immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion, asking, “What were you doing out there?”

“Must you be so dramatic?” Obi-Wan said with a sigh. “Your protocol droid was kindly reminding me of the social expectations of the wedding. We are to be on our best behavior tonight. That means you must keep a close watch on me, Anakin, and stop me from making a fool of myself.”

“3PO, there’s no need for that,” Anakin chided and then said to Obi-Wan, “Don’t mind him, he’s simply being protective of my mother. It’s one of his functions.”

Obi-Wan took a moment to appreciate Anakin’s wedding attire and decided it was for the best that his mother chose the outfit. He wore a long red, silk tunic buttoned diagonally across his chest. The hem was asymmetrical with the longest length stopping at his knees. Underneath were a pair of well-fit white silk trousers. The outfit was completed with a pair of brown leather shoes with a slight heel. Anakin had added a black silk sash around his waist from which he hanged his lightsaber.

The droid walked around him to inspect the outfit and asked, “You appear to have used the hair oil as instructed by your mother. Did you apply the cologne?”

Anakin rolled his eyes and in embarrassment replied, “Yes. I’m not a child anymore.”

“Very good, sir,” C3PO said. “You two should leave so you can take your seats for the ceremony. It will be a traditional Naboo ritual so expect it to be lengthy. The reception afterward is expected to go on long into the night. Master Anakin, you are expected to have at least one dance with your mother. Master Kenobi, since your attendance was confirmed last minute, you had a number of dance requests from Senators and various dignitaries that I was unable to vet, so no commitments have been made. I’m afraid your dance partners will be entirely up to your discretion.”

“That’s quite alright, 3PO. I’m not much of a dancer,” Obi-Wan said. In truth, he loved dancing. He and Maul went dancing in clubs on Coruscant more frequently than was probably safe, but the type of dancing they did was not what would be expected at a lavish wedding. While they walked to the temple, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin looking over at him more frequently than usual.

After a couple of blocks of it, Obi-Wan finally had to ask, “Is something the matter? You keep looking at me.”

Anakin’s eyes snapped forward and he said, “No. It’s just so odd to see you in something other than your Jedi robes.”

“Ah, yes, I suppose it is,” Obi-Wan said. “If it weren’t for the lightsabers, we would completely blend in with the crowd.”

To say the ceremony was lengthy was a gross understatement. By the third hour, even Obi-Wan’s patience was wearing thin. Anakin could barely sit still and Obi-Wan caught him lifting the hats off of several wedding guests. As Mother of the Bride, Shmi Skywalker held Padmé’s gown’s excessively long train. However, the ceremony did eventually come to a grandiose end and the newly married couple departed the temple to the applause of the thousand or so attendees.

For the briefest of moments, Obi-Wan envied them. He did not envy the wealth nor the masses of adoring guests. He envied the ability to marry. Were he free to do so, he would marry Maul. The ceremony would be a simple one, just an exchange of vows, but it was what he truly wanted. Often, he wondered about Sifo-Dyas and his visions. Where he had been ready to abandon the Order and run away, Maul would not allow it. Perhaps it was him being a Dathomirian that made him more willing to believe in prophecies, but he believed Sifo-Dyas when the man said the galaxy depended on Obi-Wan remaining a Jedi.

The temple attendants were carefully helping guests file out of their seats so they could travel toward the outdoor reception area. Obi-Wan sat and pondered while he waited. As he was so prone to do, Anakin took notice of his mood change. He sat down and said, “You’re sad. Is marriage something you long for?”

Obi-Wan thought about another obfuscation, but he was tired and just slightly depressed. He needed a friend to confide in. He said, “I must admit, I think of it from time to time. We gain so much as Jedi and yet there is so much we willing give away. There was a time when you were close with Padmé. Did you ever think of her as more than a friend? Did you feel any regret seeing her marry another?”

Anakin smiled softly, saying, “No. Padmé was and still is a beautiful young woman with a brave heart, but a friend is all she has ever been. I have nothing but happiness for her today. I do not know Senator Clovis well and if he should do wrong by her, it will be a shame that I will have to end him. But I understand longing, wanting something, someone you cannot have. If you were to find yourself attached to someone so strongly you would call it romantic love, would you leave the Order to be with that person?”

Obi-Wan nodded and said, “If I felt the Order did not need me, then yes, I would.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Anakin said.

“Why is that?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin hesitated and looked at his hands before answering, “Because it means you are actually human after all. You set such a high standard, sometimes I wonder.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and squeezed Anakin’s hand then said, “Come, let us join the reception. We will have fine, rare liquor and mingle amongst the galaxy’s elite with our noses firmly in the air.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I based Obi-Wan and Anakin's outfits on: https://laurenlena.tumblr.com/post/644249103328542720/for-chapters-6-and-later-chapter-7-these-are-the


	7. Chapter 7

The venue was a large outdoor arena usually used for musical recitals, theatrical presentations, and prestigious competitions. The arena was flanked in front by venue facilities and then walled off with regal columns all coming together at a grand rotunda with an exquisite mosaic of native glass and gems. A large, slightly rounded table for the main wedding party was placed just within the rotunda and the rest of the party fanned out from there. Specially chosen for the event were masses of Laifan plants containing shimmering white flower petals that decorated the tops of the buildings and walls. The sparkly pollen wafted through the night air and glimmered in a surreal haze.

As guests mingled and enjoyed light cocktails while waiting for the reception to begin in earnest, Obi-Wan’s comm unit on his wrist sounded. When he checked, it was Maul contacting him. Maul never contacted him by comm at random times. They would send encrypted messages with times and only speak when both were alone. Something had to be wrong.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin who was telling him another story involving piloting and said, “I seem to be getting a message from one of my contacts. Allow me to take this and I will return promptly.”

“Now? I can come with you,” Anakin said and made to follow.

“No, stay here,” Obi-Wan said. “One of us must be present so it doesn’t appear we are abandoning the event. I’ll be right back.”

Obi-Wan left quickly while Anakin fumed behind him. Once Obi-Wan found an empty alcove, he retrieved the audio message Maul had left. There was a great deal of background noise that sounded far too much like a battle. Maul was shouting to be heard. He said, “Kenobi! Sifo-Dyas contacted me. He’s had a vision and it involves you. He’s forgotten how to contact your direct comm unit again. This one doesn’t make much sense, but he’s rather insistent that I deliver the message. He said _the celebration is a prop for disaster. It is a rhydonium mine primed for explosion. You must not let them lite the fuse_. As I said, it doesn’t make much sense. Just be careful, my love. I’m on my way but it will take a few hours to get there.” 

Blaster fire sounded in the background and the message ended. Tensions were high in the Senate. The abolitionist nations of the Inner Core were putting increasing pressure on the Outer Core worlds to not only outright ban slavery but sign embargos against any planets or companies engaged in the practice. Senators Amidala and Clovis were two of the central figures in the movement and they had the backing of the Senate’s Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, who was also in attendance at the wedding.

Knowing the delicate nature of the situation he was in, Obi-Wan did not want to create a panic and he knew from experience that running to security with vague, ominous warnings of doom were of no use in preventing disaster. Instead, he collected himself and calmly returned to the reception. Approaching Anakin, Obi-Wan leaned in close as he said, “Keep sharp tonight, Anakin, and stay by my side. I have an uneasy feeling. We must keep our wits about us.”

“You don’t trust the Senate security team?” Anakin asked.

“I believe they will do their job to the best of their ability, but this venue is far too exposed and there is too much at stake,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked around and nodded, saying, “I understand.”

As the festivities ramped up, Anakin kept to his word, staying by Obi-Wan while also maintaining a watch on the venue. The wedded couple was seated at a grand table upon a dais with the rest of the wedding party including Anakin’s mother, who seemed to be in charge of protecting the bride’s reception gown from harm. Rush Clovis made a dashing figure in his suit of blue and gold. He spent half of his time receiving various important guests and the other half staring adoringly at Padmé in her shimmering pearlescent evening gown.

It was the arrival of the new Queen of Naboo that signaled the official start. She was seated on her own throne set apart from the other guests with her own royal guard. The girl who was all of 14 did her best to appear commanding in her opulent robes and headpiece. Once dancing had commenced, Anakin had to leave for an obligatory dance with his mother leaving Obi-Wan time to scour the room for anything suspicious. Obi-Wan was surprised when he was approached by a royal attendant and told the Queen wished to speak with him. Bewildered, he followed the attendant and was led directly in front of her.

He bowed low and said, “Your Grace, it is an honor to be in your presence.”

The girl motioned for him to rise and said, “Master Kenobi, I have been eager to make your acquaintance for some time now. I had not been made aware you were attending tonight, but it is a very welcome surprise. I understand you played an integral role in saving the life of Senator Amidala during her reign.”

“The Senator played an integral role in that herself. She is brave and resourceful. A true testament to the spirit of the people of Naboo,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I was surprised to see you dressed in such a manner,” the Queen said. “I had been told Jedi only wore their simple robes, but you appear better dressed than many of the guests.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, saying, “Please forgive me the act of vanity. I was informed that my regular robes would not meet dress requirements. This is a garment from my days working undercover and not something a Jedi would normally own.”

“No forgiveness necessary,” the Queen said. “A man of your achievements deserves a night of luxury. I hope you will be able to remain on Naboo after tonight so we may meet for further discussion. There is much I would like to consult with you concerning current events.”

“It would be an honor, your Highness,” Obi-Wan said. As he was leaving the area, he approached the head of royal security and said softly, “Do with this what you will, but I am feeling unease in the Force this evening. I would see no harm in being overly mindful of the Queen’s safety as a precaution.”

The security officer nodded his head in understanding, and said, “Those are wise words and I happen to agree. Thank you, Master Jedi. The Queen will retire from the event early.”

Obi-Wan went back to get a better angle at the surrounding barriers but kept finding himself pulled aside by guest after guest looking for an introduction or to start a conversation. He had been cornered by a particularly eager group from the banking clan when they were interrupted. “I apologize for the intrusion, but Master Kenobi promised me the next dance.”

A woman stepped into view that Obi-Wan had not seen in many years. One of the banking clan members gave a polite bow and said, “Ah, Duchess Satine, I did not know you and the Jedi were acquainted.”

“I owe him my life,” Satine said with a soft smile. “He and his master risked their lives to keep me from harm during the war.”

“Then we will not keep him from you,” the man said.

Obi-Wan walked toward the Duchess and held out his elbow for her to grasp. Her light blonde hair was styled in an elegant updo and she wore a pale lavender gown with matching gloves. With nearly perfect timing, the song the orchestra was playing concluded and a new one began. Taking Satine into his arms, Obi-Wan did his best to imitate the dancing style he saw around him.

“Oh, my dearest Obi-Wan, it has been far too long since we’ve seen one another,” Satine said with a sigh.

“Indeed, it has, my friend,” Obi-Wan replied. “How goes life on Mandalore?”

“We are making great strides,” Satine said. “There are many who are resistant, but peace is winning out with the people.”

“I am very proud of you,” Obi-Wan replied. “Not in a thousand years would anyone have predicted a leader could bring pacificism to a world such as Mandalore. You are an inspiration.”

“And you,” Satine said with a grin, “are an atrocious dancer. I’m not sure if you are aware, but the man customarily leads. You keep pushing the lead to me. I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted.”

“Dancing isn’t exactly a skill taught at the Temple,” Obi-Wan said, his cheeks heating in embarrassment. “Please, show me where my hands should go.”

Satine took his hand from her shoulder and placed it on her thin waist then repositioned their joined hands so he was encasing hers. Lastly, she allowed her own delicate hand to rest gently on Obi-Wan’s shoulder then leaned into his body ever so slightly. She surrendered her movements to his discretion and moved only in the directions he led.

After they finally gained a steady rhythm, she smiled, saying, “There, now you are dancing like a proper gentleman.”

“I can honestly say, I am not called _that_ very often,” Obi-Wan said with a grin.

Their eyes met and what at one time had been unfulfilled passion had dulled to fond remembrance. Satine seemed to notice the difference and her mood fell. She said, “When I heard you were going to be in attendance, I must admit there was a part of me hoping that what we had would still be there. I had envisioned this dance going quite differently. I’m too late, aren’t I. You’ve found another.”

Obi-Wan pulled her a little closer, and softly said, “Yes, I have.”

“If I may ask: why are you still in the Order?” Satine asked close to his ear.

“It’s…complicated,” Obi-Wan said, failing to keep the sadness from his voice. “The man I love is not someone I’m supposed to love and there is something important I must do before I’m able to leave.”

“What is it you must do?”

“That’s the problem,” Obi-Wan replied, “I don’t know. The Force has not been forthcoming with the details, but I’m meant for some great task. I wish it would just get it over with, but we have no say in fate, do we?”

“No, we don’t,” Satine said, her voice somber. After a moment of silence, she said, “I do hope your lover is not that young Jedi attempting to kill me with his angry glare. I fear I may not be long for this world.”

Obi-Wan turned them around and caught Anakin’s face shifting from a glower into a neutral smile. He sighed and said, “Satine, he’s barely out of childhood. What kind of man do you take me for?”

“The kind that could have almost any person at this wedding in his bed tonight and doesn’t even know it,” Satine replied.

“It’s not fair to tease,” Obi-Wan said. “Now, is there anyone here you are wishing to dance with next because I can make that happen.”

“You Jedi and your mind tricks,” Satine said with a chuckle, but she did look around for a moment. After thinking, she said, “Let’s move over toward the man with the dark hair and golden sash talking to Senator Mon Mothma.”

“Ah, Prince Kaar Sakro,” Obi-Wan said, “a bold choice. I live in a Temple and even I know he’s the most sought-after husband candidate in the Inner Core.”

“Have you ever met him?” Satine asked, her voice eager.

“About five years ago, I retrieved him from a cult on Gindrin. His parents were quite happy to keep that affair under wraps,” Obi-Wan said. “Please don’t judge him for that. They had implanted an obedience chip in his neural system. Took some very complicated surgery from some very high-tech droids to get rid of it.”

They maneuvered their dancing across the floor and just as the song ended, they happened to leave the floor next to the Prince and Senator Mothma. With a slighter louder than necessary voice, Obi-Wan announced, “Duchess Satine, my dear friend, thank you for the honor. I must now add seasoned dancer to your long list of accomplishments.”

That seemed to work as the Prince turned around and his eyes lit up. He walked over quickly and without warning took Obi-Wan into a strong hug. When Obi-Wan managed to pull out of it, the Prince said, “Master Kenobi! I would recognize that voice anywhere. No one had told me you would be attending tonight. Here I was thinking I would be bored out of my mind, but this is a most welcome surprise.”

“Your highness-” Obi-Wan began but was cut off.

“We’ve been over this countless times. Call me Kaar,” the Prince said with an exaggerated admonishment. “I hardly recognized you with the beard and the exquisite robe. You are not wearing your Jedi garb. Does this mean you have left the Order?”

Obi-Wan was a bit taken aback at the Prince’s enthusiasm with that last question, but he said, “No, not at all. I was told there was a dress code for the wedding that even a Jedi had to adhere to. Have you met my dear friend, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore?”

“No, I have not,” Prince Kaar said and extended a hand to Satine. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady. Any friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi is someone of worth to me.”

Obi-Wan held back his chuckle as he thought of the many sketchy figures throughout the galaxy he called friend. Unfortunately, the Prince went right back to Obi-Wan and said, “Now that you have finished dancing with your friend, you must do me the honor of a dance, Master Jedi.”

“Oh, I have exhausted myself with that last turn,” Obi-Wan said. “You will find Duchess Satine makes for a fine dance partner and an even finer partner for conversation.”

“This coming from a man that once carried my unconscious body for five miles while being pursued by armed zealots? I don’t care how awful you think your dancing is, you are stepping out with me,” the Prince said and grasped Obi-Wan’s arm.

Obi-Wan had not wanted to resort to this last measure, but he seemed to have no choice. He looked Prince Kaar in the eyes and said, “You want to dance with Duchess Satine.”

“I want to dance with Duchess Satine,” the Prince repeated back.

Satine did not miss a beat and said, “I would be honored.”

She slid her arm into his and led him onto the dance floor. The Duchess looked back and mouthed _thank you_ as they walked away. When Obi-Wan looked back, he was met by Senator Mothma giving him an amused expression. Obi-Wan opened his mouth and closed it, trying to think of something to say, but the senator said, “Don’t worry. I didn’t see a thing.”

Obi-Wan walked a few steps so he was standing next to the senator and asked, “Are you enjoying yourself this evening?”

“Apparently not as much as the good leader from Mandalore,” Mon Mothma said with a sly grin. “I was also not aware you were attending. It is good to see you again, Master Kenobi.”

“As always, the pleasure is all mine,” Obi-Wan said. “I am the guest of young Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. His mother is sitting in as Mother of the Bride.”

“I did not know Shmi’s son was a Jedi,” Mon said. “Ms. Skywalker is indispensable to the women of the Senate. The life of a Jedi must be difficult. In just the last few minutes, I’ve watched you turn away affection from a Duchess and a Prince. Your dedication to the Force is truly impressive.”

Obi-Wan wanted to laugh. If only Mon Mothma knew it wasn’t royalty that tempted him but a former Sith turned terrorist bomb maker, she would not think so highly of him. “I was rather surprised to find out the reception was being held outdoors and in such an exposed venue. The entire situation makes me uneasy.”

“You worry for security?” the senator asked.

“Yes, I do,” Obi-Wan said. “I know the Senate is providing extra security to support Naboo’s Temple and city security, but the Force will not allow me to rest. There is something brewing.”

“Hmm, have you brought the matter up with Senate security?”

“In my experience, seasoned security experts lend little credence to the prophetic feelings of a Jedi,” Obi-Wan said. “I just hope it is paranoia and nothing more.”

“Perhaps some hor d'oeuvres and a trip to the bar will put your mind at ease?” the senator suggested.

Obi-Wan smiled, saying, “Perhaps you are right.”

Obi-Wan bowed in farewell and began to move throughout the crowd. There was no sign of Anakin, which was troubling enough and he could barely move twenty feet without someone pulling him aside for an introduction or chat. Once Obi-Wan was able to sit down and get a moment to himself, he was unsure how much time had passed. Music was flowing as were the drinks and guests were lost within the intricate world of social and political drama.

Sitting back, Obi-Wan ran a hand through his beard and closed his eyes, reaching out to the Force. He asked for guidance, sought any foresight or wisdom that it granted other more worthy Jedi. As usual, he was met with nothing. Before his eyes opened, he heard a voice speak to him, “May I ask for this dance?”

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he looked up at a Zabrak he had never seen before in his life. Some years earlier, Maul had acquired a device illegal in most sectors. When applied to a humanoid, it projected an altered appearance for no more than 24 standards hours. The appearance could only be of the same race, but it would be different enough from the user’s original face that their identity was protected.

In this instance, Maul’s red skin had taken on a brown tone and his tattoos scrambled into completely new patterns. The bone structure appeared altered to give a rounder chin, a lighter brow, and a slightly smaller nose. His normally golden eyes were closer to yellow and had a slightly green hue toward the edges. However, his voice was the exact same intoxicating accent that Obi-Wan heard in his dreams.

Obi-Wan stood and with a charming smile said, “I don’t recognize your face, but your voice sounds awfully familiar.”

“Is that right?” Maul said matching Obi-Wan’s smile. “Your face looks just as I expected, but your clothing is a pleasant surprise. I’ll admit it is not my usual taste, but you wear it so well.”

“You flatter me, sir,” Obi-Wan said, taking a step closer. “Would you like to go somewhere to speak more privately?”

“Eventually, but I absolutely must have that dance first,” Maul said extending his hand. Without hesitation, Obi-Wan placed his hand in Maul’s and found himself swept onto the dance floor. Maul placed a hand low on Obi-Wan’s back and used his other hand to clasp Obi-Wan’s hand to bring him in close, their noses almost touching.

The hand on Obi-Wan’s back slunk lower and the fingers began a minute search. It took a moment for Obi-Wan to realize what Maul was looking for and he said, “Before you go thinking I went without small clothes for your benefit, know I had no idea you would be attending and I only did it to avoid any unflattering lines.”

“I think that perhaps you went without so in the event you met a handsome stranger, you would not need to waste time stripping. You could simply lift your robe about your hips and let him have his way with you,” Maul purred into Obi-Wan’s ear.

With a soft moan, Obi-Wan replied, “You mustn’t speak that way or my robe will absolutely not lie flat.”

Maul chuckled softly and raised his hand to a more respectable level. He said, “I brought a team with me. The security is absolutely atrocious. I was able to walk right in without so much as a forged invitation. We found and disarmed a number of explosives rigged underneath the arena. The largest concentration was situated under the wedding party’s dais. I see you were able to have the Queen of Naboo removed, which was a smart idea. Her dais had an evaporator explosive that would have taken her and her entire entourage. We subdued a number of triggermen and snipers. They are currently en route to a black site for questioning along with most of the security team. I met a rather knowledgeable and eager R2 unit in the main city hangar who helped me to disable all unregistered ships to render them unable to depart. A protocol droid I’ve worked with in the past is currently assisting with running rapid facial recognition on every person at the reception. He is directly linked to both your comm and mine if he finds someone out of place. His vast knowledge of fashion came in handy when choosing this outfit for me so I could enter wearing the proper attire.”

“That’s very impressive,” Obi-wan said. “What do we do now?”

“We keep a close watch the rest of the night and hope all the threats have been eliminated,” Maul said. “My explosives detection equipment is second to none, so I’m not worried about any unexpected bombings. What worries me, as it always does, is the human variable. From what Sifo-Dyas was rambling on about, all it will take is one crack shot for this entire thing to come falling down. Now I need that gorgeous brain of yours. If someone here could only eliminate one person, who’s death would do the most damage? Who would hurl the galaxy into war?”

Obi-wan gazed about the event and began calculating each person’s importance to the abolitionist movement and their popularity to the general population. Senator Organa of Alderaan was a major presence in the Senate and leader of several committees overseeing slavery restrictions. The Queen of Naboo had already left the event. Chancellor Palpatine’s death would be a tremendous blow to the Senate but would make a response by war near impossible, thus defeating the point of this entire attack. Whoever was doing this wanted to create a war.

Maul guided him around the floor and Obi-Wan continued his calculations. Taking in the large wedding party, Obi-Wan’s gaze settled in on Senator Amidala in her stunning white and yellow gown with a large black bow tied around her waist. It was her fifth gown change that evening. She was beloved not only on her home planet of Naboo but across the galaxy. While known for her bold humanitarian efforts and impressive diplomatic skills, she was equally known as an inspiring cultural figure in politics as well as fashion. Her death would be nothing short of devastating. Not only would her death create sensational news across the galaxy, her new loving husband, a man famous for grand displays of action, would call out for blood to avenge his bride.

Obi-Wan nodded his chin toward the large wedding party table and said, “Amidala.”

“Ah,” Maul said, nodding in agreement. “The one person we can’t remove without it being noticed. I wish there were a way to get her under a canopy or something to obstruct a clear shot.”

“What do you have in the way of a small dome shield?” Obi-Wan asked. “Like the one we used on Brema for the aerial assault.”

“It would take at least an hour to construct and I would have to stand in the center of the event space to launch it. Not to mention the noise it creates,” Maul replied and bit his lip while he thought. His eyes suddenly brightened, and he said, “I could construct a decorative shield of lights. It would be fairly easy. I could get light projectors from my ship, mount them at five points around the area, and this place would be encased in a dome of shimmering lights. It could be explained away as ambiance provided by the venue and no one would be able to get a clean shot from outside the party.”

Obi-Wan stared deeply into Maul’s eyes, lit up with mischief and adventure, and told him, “I love you.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Maul moaned.

“Like what?” Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

“Like I’m headed off on a suicide mission,” Maul said. “I’m going to start to think you love me only for my heroics.”

“I can honestly promise you that I have never once thought of you as a hero,” Obi-Wan said.

Maul smiled and said, “Thank you. I love you, too.”

Soon the song finished, and Maul led Obi-Wan from the dance floor toward one of the exits. As always happens when Obi-Wan is together with Maul, the two had created their own world and lost themselves, completely unaware of the stares and whispers their dance had attracted. While the party continued behind them and they were far enough away to be out of general view, Maul took Obi-Wan’s hand and said softly, “I’ll pull my remaining men off watch to get the field up as quickly as possible. You stay behind and keep an eye out for any movement on the tops of the buildings. You spot anything, comm C3PO and he will initiate an emergency alarm.”

“Understood,” Obi-Wan said and tried to turn back to the reception. Maul did not let go of his hand and instead pulled him into a surprise kiss. It caught Obi-Wan so off guard, he did not even open his mouth to allow Maul’s eager tongue. Instead, he pushed Maul away and proclaimed mockingly, “Good sir, we have only just met. You are taking liberties! I could strike you down where you stand for such a thing.”

Maul forced back a grin and replied, “It would be worth it. Perhaps we will meet again, and my charms will find you more receptive.”

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan said and Maul let him go with one last wink to drive home his point. When Obi-Wan walked back into the venue, Anakin found him immediately. After spending time in Maul’s company, Anakin always seemed all the more immature and tempestuous. Obi-Wan smiled and asked him, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Anakin's eyes were dark when asked, “Who was that man, the one you were dancing with? Who was he?”

“I believe he said he was from Iridonia-” Obi-Wan began but was cut off.

“He’s not an invited guest. I checked the registry,” Anakin said.

_Of course, you did_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself and motioned for Anakin to come closer. He said softly, “I couldn’t shake my feeling of unease about safety, so I called in a private security group I’ve worked with before. They arrived and found a number of planted bombs as well as armed, hired criminals in the area. Everything has been successfully disabled. That man was their contact who slipped in to brief me on the situation. They still have concerns about a possible sniper attack on Senator Amidala and are working on a solution as we speak.”

“ _Slipped in_? How did he slip into the reception? I was assured the security here is impenetrable,” Anakin said with obvious frustration. 

“Unfortunately, it is sorely lacking just as I first suspected,” Obi-Wan said. “There will be many questions to ask after this is over, but for right now I need your help in keeping watch for any sign of movement on nearby buildings or venue buildings.”

“So that dance was a spy thing,” Anakin said to himself. “We’re doing spy stuff aren’t we?”

“Anakin! Focus,” Obi-Wan scolded.

“You’re right,” Anakin said straightening his back. “I won’t let you down.”

Obi-Wan nodded in approval and they both walked in opposite directions, keeping vigilant watch over the celebration. Anakin went directly toward the wedding party table and appeared to be speaking with his mother just as Rush Clovis stood to begin his wedding toast. He was an eloquent speaker, but he could use some lessons in brevity, Obi-Wan thought to himself. There were only so many times the guests needed to hear about his bride’s unparalleled beauty.

Mercifully the speech appeared to be reaching an end and Clovis asked everyone to stand with him to acknowledge that while they had plenty there so many in the galaxy struggling under the yoke of slavery. Standing dutifully next to Padmé, Shmi Skywalker had the bride’s wine glass waiting for the right moment in the speech. Clovis finally finished with a salute to his new wife and called for everyone to drink with him.

At that moment, Shmi seemingly slipped handing the wine to Senator Amidala, and the wine splashed across her latest evening gown. In a snap, Shmi put herself in front of Padmé to try to salvage the damage. In the same moment, a muzzle light flashed on top of the venue supply building and a sniper’s blaster bolt drove directly toward the Senator’s heart. However, due to the drink spill, it was Shmi Skywalker who took the hit and went down immediately. 

Screams and chaos erupted across the reception, but Obi-Wan did not waste a second and chased after the gunman. By the time Obi-Wan had run outside the venue, a man was taking off on foot toward a city hangar. While running, Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber because just as he expected, his quarry pulled a small blaster and tried to fire at his pursuer. Obi-Wan easily deflected the shots and used the Force to move objects into the assassin’s path.

They ran at full speed, pedestrians jumping out of the way and city security helpless to do anything to intervene. The hitman slid into the door of a city hangar and locked it behind him. Obi-Wan was unable to disable the lock using the Force and began carving at the door with his lightsaber. In all, it only took 20 seconds to cut through the door, but they went by with agonizing slowness. Once inside the seemingly empty hangar, Obi-Wan stopped in front of the dozens of ships and tried to figure out which way to go.

Slowing his breathing, Obi-Wan took in everything he could and noticed a faint trail of shimmering substance on the concrete floor. Looking closer it was the pollen from the Laifan plant that the assassin would have been using as cover to take his shot. Carefully, Obi-Wan followed the trail as it led to a small, personal ship. If Maul was right and R2 had done his job, the ship was not going anywhere, but there was still a dangerous criminal cornered within.

Obi-Wan decided on an attack from above and slunk back so he could climb the larger ship next to his target. From above, he could see the assassin’s ship had two exterior-mounted guns. Obi-Wan jumped from the top of the other ship and took out both guns with his saber on his descent. With a fierce strike to the ship’s transparisteel canopy, Obi-Wan was able to break the locking mechanism and flung the piece away using the Force.

A cacophony of blaster fire followed with Obi-Wan standing just outside the ship, deflecting it with every bit of Force concentration he could muster. One of the deflected bolts ricocheted back to the gunman and struck him in the shoulder. He let out a frustrated yell and in the moment it took for him to switch to his other hand, Obi-Wan had pulled the blaster from his grip and tossed it away. He reached into the small vessel and pulled the man out onto the front of the ship, the tip of his saber an inch from his throat.

He was human. His skin pale and tattooed with a scar on his cheek. He glowered hatefully at Obi-Wan and the situation he’d found himself in. Obi-Wan spoke to him steadily, “Who hired you? Speak to me, right now, and I promise you will get through this alive.”

The man replied with an empty chuckle, “That’s a promise you can’t keep.”

He then seemed to move something within his mouth and bit down, briefly lighting up his entire face in a blue electrical current. Obi-Wan doused his lightsaber and slumped down in defeat next to the dead body. After a few long minutes of staring out into the empty hangar, Obi-Wan opened his vocal comm to Maul.

“Where are you? Did you get him?” Maul asked franticly over the line.

“He’s dead,” Obi-Wan said flatly. “Get out of here and I’ll contact you when I’m able.”

He ended the comm and alerted C3PO to his location. Soon, Senate security and city guards were flooding into the hangar to take over the scene. A Senate officer gave him a quick debrief that the assassin’s shot accidentally killed Shmi Skywalker. Senators Amidala and Clovis were taken to a safe location. The venue was locked down and security had begun a sweep of the premises. The officer also informed him that Obi-Wan was needed back at the venue as soon as possible. Anakin Skywalker was making a scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited about this story. It will be much shorter than the last one. I welcome positive comments as they brighten my day and make me work faster. If you have a criticism, constructive or otherwise, I ask that you keep it to yourself. I'm writing for the fun of it and I cannot handle negative feedback. Seriously, I'm in a delicate mindset right now.


End file.
